De vuelta a casa
by Birdie Black
Summary: Después de perder en los cuartos de final del Gran Festival en Johto, May decide desaparecer de los concursos pokemon. Se ha tomado un año para recuperar su confianza y cerrar viejas heridas, pero aun cuando ha decidido regresar a los escenarios dispuesta a robarse el espectáculo, un suceso se entromete en su participación en los concursos de este año: Solidad está desaparecida.
1. Chapter 1

**| Comienzo**

Apenas puso un pie en Slateport, May se acercó al primer anuncio del concurso pokemon que encontró. No fue difícil, la ciudad estaba forrada de ellos.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando confirmó que el término de las inscripciones era hoy antes del mediodía. Se desplomó sobre su bicicleta con alivio, había llegado a tiempo.

La nota oficial del Gran Festival de Hoenn marcaba el concurso de Slateport como el primero de la temporada y desde que la fecha de dio a revelar, May había estado con el corazón en la boca preparando las cosas para su viaje. Sin embargo, sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y el día que debía partir lo olvidó por completo y debido a eso su viaje se retrasó.

Llevaba dos semanas viajando sin descanso y con tantos contratiempos en su camino, temía llegar demasiado tarde. Gracias a Arceus, de algún modo se las había arreglado para llegar justo a tiempo.

Pero ahora que el temor de la posibilidad de perderse el concurso se había ido, ya nada impedía que su ansiedad encontrara un lugar en su estómago y comenzara a hacer estragos.

No pisaba un escenario desde el fiasco del Gran Festival de Johto, hace poco más de un año, y ahora… de pronto volver a concursar le resultaba aterrador. Toda esa última semana estuvo tan concentrada en llegar a tiempo a Slateport, que no se detuvo ni un momento a asimilar que estaría volviendo a estar bajo un reflector siendo el centro de miles de miradas.

Acercó la mano a su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y la volvió un puño cuando lo sintió desbocado.

Su confianza no era la misma que cuando concursó en el Gran Festival de Johto. Ese día, en esas semifinales, su autoestima había sido totalmente destrozada y una buena parte se quedó en ese campo de batalla, si estaba aquí ahora era porque los pocos pedazos que había logrado rescatar aún luchaban por seguir adelante.

A lo largo del último año había reunido el valor suficiente para continuar con su carrera como coordinadora. Habían sido días oscuros, pero había logrado salir de ese hoyo.

_Así es, ya saliste de ahí. No estás aquí para deprimirte_, se golpeó ambas mejillas y espantó esos nervios atenazadores.

No iba a rendirse, había entrenado duro y tenía el apoyo de sus pokemon, confiaba en ellos y ellos confiaban en ella. Ya era hora de salir del caparazón y hacer gala de su distintivo entusiasmo.

―Tienes esto, May.

Con esas palabras de aliento, pedaleó hacia el Centro Pokemon.

* * *

Había una multitud conmocionada obstruyendo la entrada del Centro Pokemon. Por un momento, May temió que fueran reporteros, estaba segura de que en cuanto la vieran iban a querer oh tantas respuestas.

May tuvo flashbacks y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se dio cuenta que no eran reporteros, sino un grupo de, en su mayoría, chicas adolescentes, algunas mayores que otras. Ninguna de ellas le parecía conocida, pero sus brinquitos y risitas le eran muy familiares.

Eran fans.

Sabía que era normal encontrarse con fanáticos en los concursos, ella misma se había encontrado varias veces rodeada de una multitud emocionada, siempre fue agradable interactuar con ellos, aprendía mucho y se divertía. Pero también sabía que había otro tipo de fans que eran un poco más… agresivos, especialmente las chicas.

Esperaba que las chicas que bloqueaban la entrada fueran de las agradables.

Nadie le prestó atención cuando se acercó a la pared humana, la atención estaba concentrada en lo que sea que había detrás de las puertas del Centro Pokemon. May se hizo paso entre las fans por medio de disculpas y ligeros empujones, pero cuando casi llegó a la entrada, un grupo de chicas indispuestas a moverse le impidieron cruzar la puerta.

―Eh… disculpen, ¿podrían dejarme pasar? ―preguntó amablemente.

Una de las chicas giró la cabeza sobre su hombro dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva. En ese momento, May supo que no eran de las fans amigables.

―Si querías tener una mejor vista debiste llegar más temprano, nosotras llevamos aquí dos horas, no vamos a movernos.

―¿Mejor vista? No, no. Yo sólo intento entrar en el Centro Pokemon, necesito registrarme para el concurso ―explicó pacientemente.

La chica alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia ella completamente, las otras chicas de la entrada también se giraron a encararla. Todas tenían la misma mirada despectiva en sus ojos.

―¿Vas a concursar? ¿Tú? ―habló la misma chica de antes, sus ojos castaños la registraron groseramente de pies a cabeza―. Bueno, es obvio que no vas a ganar. Entonces, ¿para qué intentarlo? Mejor vuelve por donde viniste, niña.

May escuchó muchas risitas desdeñosas y eso logró hacerla enfadar.

Ah no, ella no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara de esa manera, mucho menos una persona que ni siquiera pensaba concursar.

―Pues lamento decírtelo, pero no es así como funcionan los concursos; el mejor coordinador ganará el listón. Y ya que estamos compartiendo opiniones, una persona que ni siquiera participará en el concurso no tiene el derecho de decirle a un coordinador que no debería concursar, así que con tu permiso, gracias y adiós ―con sus codos se abrió paso entre las furiosas fanáticas y entró dignamente al Centro Pokemon. Estaba tan molesta que no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor, ni a los coordinadores que estaban en la sala de espera que al reconocerla comenzaron a murmurar ni al chico que había pasado de largo y que la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

May caminó directo hacia la recepción donde la enfermera Joy la observaba sorprendida, pero con una gran sonrisa.

―Buenos días enfermera Joy, quiero inscribirme al concurso. ―Se las arregló para ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera, intentando olvidar el mal rato que había pasado allá afuera.

―¡Por supuesto! ―dijo la enfermera con entusiasmo y comenzó a teclear en su computadora para hacer el registro―. No creí que fuéramos a verte este año May, desapareciste completamente del mapa. ¿Está todo en orden?

May se recargó en el mostrador y su sonrisa se volvió un poco incómoda.

―Todo está genial, gracias por preguntar.

―Me alegro mucho. Espera aquí un momento, iré a conseguir tu pase.

―De acuerdo, gracias enfermera Joy.

La enfermera le sonrió antes de irse. Estando sola en el mostrador, May comenzó a ser consciente del barullo que se había formado en la sala de espera y sintió los vellos de su nuca estremecerse. Se sentía observada.

Echó un vistazo a por sobre su hombro y descubrió que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Toda esa atención la incomodó y comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente sobre el mostrador, pidiendo internamente que la enfermera Joy se diera prisa.

Y al parecer Arceus escuchó su silencioso y desesperado llamado porque la enfermera Joy no tardó en aparecer junto a su Chansey para salvarla.

―Listo, oficialmente estás dentro del concurso pokemon de Slateport. ―La enfermera Joy le dedicó una brillante sonrisa cuando le entregó su credencial―. Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta, May. Ya quiero verte participar.

―Gracias, yo también me alegro de haber regresado. La veré en el concurso.

Se despidió con la mano y caminó rápido hacia la salida intentando ignorar todas las miradas que la seguían y los murmullos poco disimulados. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo mientras caminaba, sólo quería salir de ahí.

_Mucha atención, demasiada atención._

Una vez afuera, May soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Era increíblemente abrumador ser el centro de todas esas miradas, se sentía peor que equivocarse sobre el escenario, y ella sabía de eso.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que las fans groseras habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, no había rastro de ellas. Se encogió de hombros, no iba a ponerse a pensar a dónde habían ido, era mucho mejor no tener que lidiar con ellas.

Libre de toda esa presión que ejercía toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, observó su credencial una vez más, sintiendo el vestigio de sus nervios revolverle el estómago.

Estaba dentro, ya no había marcha atrás.

Estaba empezando a abrumarse, así que decidió guardar su credencial dentro de su mochila y distraerse buscando el lugar que había marcado en el mapa en el que iba a hospedarse ese día, también buscaría un restaurante porque con los nervios revolviéndole el estómago no tenía mucho apetito, pero no había desayunado aún.

Revisó el mapa que tenía en su PokeNav buscando la locación exacta del hotel.

―May…

Dejó de teclear en el dispositivo y sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Esa voz… podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. De pronto sintió su garganta completamente seca. Ella no estaba lista para ese encuentro.

¿Sería demasiado obvio si huía despavorida? _Por supuesto que sí, May. _No, no podía hacer eso. Huir de nuevo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debía empezar a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero sinceramente había esperado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

May apretó los labios y lentamente se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos se deslizó por sus labios. Su corazón latía como loco. No estaba preparada esto.

―Hola, Drew.

* * *

**Final dramático chan cHaN CHAN...**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer, espero que les haya gustado c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Lo que está en cursivas al principio es un flashback de May.**

* * *

**| Capítulo 1**

_«―¡Estuviste increíble en tu batalla!_

_―Obviamente ―Drew se agitó su flequillo, arrogante, pero la sonrisa que le ofreció después mostraba su gratitud por el halago―. Solo un oponente más, May... nos veremos en la siguiente ronda._

_―Dalo por hecho._

_―Aunque ya sabemos quién será el ganador._

_―Ni lo sueñes.»_

_Basta de recuerdos, May, _se regañó y enterró sus uñas en su brazo como reprimenda.

No esperaba encontrarse con Drew tan pronto, pero al parecer el destino siempre se encargaba de hacer que se encontraran de ese modo.

No lo había visto desde el día en que prometió enfrentarlo en las semifinales del Gran Festival de Johto, el mismo día en que perdió en los cuartos de final y el mismo día que decidió desaparecer sin decir adiós.

No presentarse a aplaudir al ganador del Gran Festival e irse sin despedirse ya había sido lo suficientemente bajo, ¿pero rechazar todos los intentos de sus amigos y rivales de comunicarse con ella durante todo el año pasado? Eso era cruzar una línea.

Si él había perdido todo el respeto que sentía por ella, no estaría sorprendida.

No había visto a Drew desde entonces, no en persona al menos. Hoy estaba más alto y algunas facciones de su rostro se veían más marcadas, otras más finas; una contradicción que solo podía verse bien en él. Pero fuera de eso, era el mismo Drew de hace un año.

May comenzó a sentirse incómoda, él la miraba sin decir nada y ella no podía deducir mucho de su expresión. Drew tan solo estaba ahí, de pie a un par de metros de distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en ella.

Se estaba empezando a poner ansiosa, quería salir corriendo.

―¿C-Cómo has estado, Drew? ―dijo en un intento por romper el silencio, aunque la voz le salió algo trémula.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y por un momento May pensó que de nuevo recibiría silencio, pero no fue así. La verdad, hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado en silencio.

―Confundido, porque no sabía que eras una cobarde.

May se encogió un poco. Ah, seguía siendo tan abrumadoramente directo. Drew nunca tuvo miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Lo esperaba, a decir verdad, no le sorprendían sus palabras, aunque no por eso dejaban de parecerle dolorosas.

Esta vez, fue su turno de callar. No estaba segura de qué responder a eso. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía defenderse, pero ¿cómo podría? No estaba preparada para pelear esta batalla, no se sentía lista para dar excusas y evadir no era una opción cuando él no dejaba de mirarla tan fijamente, como un Swellow a su presa. Él quería una respuesta que ella no podía darle, no había nada más problemático que eso.

Cuando pudo encontrar su voz, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

―Lo siento.

Fue una mala elección de palabras, lo sabía.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―ese era un tono de voz que tenía tiempo sin escuchar, arrogante, burlón y retador, casi despectivo; el mismo que usaba cuando apenas estaban conociéndose―. ¿Sientes haber huido, o sientes haber desaparecido todo este tiempo? ¿O tal vez sientes no haberles dado la cara a tus problemas? ¿Exactamente por qué lo sientes, May?

Eso caló profundo. Herida, se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada, una de sus manos apretó con fuerza el borde de su cárdigan.

Drew caminó hacia ella y ahora poco menos de un metro los separaba, pero en realidad se sentía como si estuvieran en los extremos opuestos de un acantilado. La última vez que se había sentido tan lejos de él fue esa vez durante el Gran Festival de Kanto cuando lo descubrió presionando a Absol para mejorar su viento cortante y luego dirigió su furia hacia ella.

Furia, eso había en sus ojos.

―Yo… ―su voz murió al no saber qué decir.

La intensidad en su mirada estaba abrumándola y eso no hacía nada por ayudar a los nervios que aún atenazaban su estómago. Drew quería respuestas y ella se encontraba atrapada en un dilema; no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, y por más que estuviera deseándolo, tampoco podía huir.

Justo ahora envidiaba a su Wartortle, si tan solo ella también pudiese huir de una situación sin tener que salir corriendo… por supuesto, claro, ¿cómo no pensó en eso antes? Sí que había una forma.

Sabía que debía disculpas, pero no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, las razones de sus decisiones le concernían a ella y solo a ella. Drew no podía pararse ahí y exigirle una explicación.

Así que respiró hondo, juntó una pizca de valor y enfrentó su mirada.

―Escucha, lamento lo que sucedió ese día y también lamento no haber mantenido el contacto, eso estuvo mal de mi parte, pero la razón por la que me tomé este último año para mí no es realmente asunto tuyo ―no estaba a la defensiva, a decir verdad, su voz apenas salía.

Observó cómo el semblante de Drew se agrietó por un momento, lo notó en la tensión de sus labios y la lenta respiración que dio, pero solo hubo eso, porque entonces dio un paso hacia atrás.

Estaba siendo ingenua al esperar una reacción diferente a esa, Drew no iba a perder el control, no le iba a decir que estaba enfadado porque decidió alejarse de todos, que estaba decepcionado de su cobardía, que era una tonta y que debía hacerles frente a sus problemas, que huir no era la solución. No. Drew no era así. Él jamás perdía el control. Sin embargo, su mirada tenía mucho que decir y ella no era capaz de descifrarlo todo.

―Tienes razón, no es mi asunto. Buena suerte en el concurso, May, supongo que vas a necesitarla ―y con esas últimas palabras, Drew comenzó a alejarse de ella.

May alzó la mano y estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre para detenerlo, pero no pudo hacerlo y solo se quedó ahí, viendo su figura alejarse, porque al final resultó que Drew tenía razón, para variar.

Era una cobarde.

* * *

Después de registrarse en el hotel fue directo a recostarse. Estaba física y mentalmente agotada, tantas emociones en un solo día habían logrado consumir toda su energía.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar un hotel modesto que quedaba cerca de la arena de concursos, no era un hotel de lujo, pero tenía la localización perfecta y sus precios eran bastante accesibles. Se dio palmaditas orgullosas en la espalda por eso.

Tenía planes de quedarse ahí durante un par de horas para descansar un poco, luego iría a la playa o a algún claro dentro del bosque para entrenar tranquilamente, sin la constante mirada de la gente sobre ella. Era un buen plan. Pero su estómago no estaba dispuesto a seguir su agenda porque se agitó con fuerza y gruñó ruidosamente en protesta. Ella soltó un gemido lastimero.

Es verdad, se había perdido el desayuno, con tanta conmoción lo había olvidado. Ya pasaba del medio día, así que los restaurantes ya estarían sirviendo el almuerzo. May no iba a perderse también del almuerzo.

Se levantó de la cama y alcanzó su mochila, de donde sacó su dinero, su PokeNav y sus pokebolas. Buscaría un restaurante en el que pudiera entrar con sus pokemon, seguro que Blaziken y Glaceon también estaban hambrientos.

Revisó el mapa de Slateport en su PokeNav para buscar restaurantes y casi brincó de alegría cuando vio uno que no estaba muy lejos. Casi corrió al encuentro con su amada comida, ya no podía esperar más.

El restaurante estaba a unas cuantas calles del Centro Pokemon, tenía precios decentes para su bolsillo y una buena variedad en el menú. Sin lugar a duda era el restaurante perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba para sobrellevar su mañana agitada.

El local olía delicioso y tenía una decoración de lo más linda, en cada mesa que veía había entrenadores compartiendo un agradable almuerzo junto a sus pokemon. El lugar realmente tenía una vibra pacífica.

Eligió rápidamente una mesa junto a la ventana y sacó a los chicos de sus pokebolas. Blaziken y Glaceon se sentaron lado a lado frente a ella.

Si levantaba la mirada del menú, podía ver que allí también levantaban miradas indiscretas. Estaba cansándose de eso, entendía que los había tomado por sorpresa presentándose después de su año de ausencia, pero al menos podían dejar de mirarlos para que pudiesen comer en paz.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando una mesera se acercó a pedir su orden. May le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y pidió un enorme plato de curry y dos platos de comida pokemon. Y en cuanto la mesera trajo sus pedidos y ella probó un bocado, todo lo demás desapareció, incluso las miradas impertinentes de los demás comensales.

_Arceus_, tenía tanta hambre.

La gran porción de comida que había en su plato desaparecía velozmente y ella degustaba con placer cada cucharada. En este momento solo existían ella y su comida.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de su almuerzo, pero su cuchara quedó a medio camino a su boca cuando escuchó una voz particular que tampoco le era difícil reconocer y que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta.

¿Qué tanta mala suerte podía tener una persona?

―¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

May suspiró y sus hombros cayeron con derrota, terminó el camino de su cuchara y masticó con resignación. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y luego giró la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Hola, Harley.

¿Acaso Arceus estaba castigándola? No pensó que Harley estaría ahí en absoluto… oh, aguarda. Pero qué tonta, Harley vivía en Slateport, por supuesto que iba a encontrárselo ahí.

Hoy era una tragedia tras otra…

―¡May! ―Harley corrió hacia ella. El chico vestía como siempre, con ese ridículo disfraz de Cacturne, pero extrañamente no llevaba el gorro verde y puntiagudo y su cabello violeta estaba recogido en una coleta baja―. Por Mew, no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Le hisite algo a tu cabello? ¡Me encanta! Estás preciosa, cariño.

―Tú también te vez muy bien, Harley. ―Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado con ese entusiasmo sobreactuado.

―Por supuesto que sí ―presumió haciendo ademanes―. Cuando te vi por la ventana pensé que estaba viendo un fantasma. Nunca esperé encontrarte en un lugar como este… quiero decir, no en un restaurante porque todos sabemos que eres una glotona; por cierto, querida, si sigues comiendo de ese modo te convertirás en un Snorlax…

May le dirigió una mala mirada que, por supuesto, Harley ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con su cháchara.

―Me refiero a aquí, Slateport. Asumo que por fin te dignarás a regresar a los concursos. ¿Lo harás, cierto?

―Sí… ―respondió vagamente llevándose algo de curry a la boca. Miró hacia sus pokemon, quienes habían dejado de comer para mirar recelosos al coordinador, ella les sonrió para hacerles saber que podía controlarlo.

―Lo que me lleva al tema que en realidad me interesa hablar contigo. ―Los ojos claros de Harley se clavaron en los de ella con una seriedad espeluznante―. Quiero- no, exijo saber por qué abandonaste los concursos como si en realidad fueras una niñita llorona, porque estoy completamente indignado de no haber sido yo el responsable de hacerte llorar y abandonar lo único en lo que posiblemente eres buena.

» Siempre fuiste fastidiosamente terca y te levantabas cada vez que te empujaban. ¿Por qué ahora corriste y te escondiste entre la falda de tu mami? Cuenta, quiero escucharlo todo.

May picó su comida con la cuchara, pensativa. Era bastante obvio que, si no le había dicho a Drew la razón, menos se la diría a Harley. Además, no estaba de ánimo y ya había decidido que no debía darle explicaciones a nadie.

―No hay mucho que contar, sólo quería tiempo para descansar. ―Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y masticó con aire ausente. Pero a Harley no le gustó su respuesta y decidió que era buena idea darle una palmada en la espalda cuando aún no tragaba su comida.

―¡No seas mentirosa, mocosa!

May se atragantó y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

―_¡__Blaziken!_ ―exclamó el pokemon y miró mal al coordinador, fuego salía de sus muñecas y su ceño estaba muy arrugado.

―Ay, no te esponjes, sólo fue un golpecito de nada. ―Harley alzó ambas palmas con miedo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

―_Glae. __―_La furia helada de los ojos de Glaceon hizo a Harley sudar frío.

―Ya, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Qué sensibles…

Cuando May consiguió estabilizarse, lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo. Estaban armando una escena y seguro ahora eran el centro de atención.

Estaba mortificada.

―¡Harley!

―¡Qué! Es culpa tuya por dar esa respuesta tan vaga.

―¡Es la verdad!

―¡Mentiras!

―Y tú qué sabes, ¿eh? ―repuso, ya enfadada―. Quizás me necesitaban en casa o quizás solamente quise darme un tiempo para entrenar y pensar ¡y no ver tu estúpida cara ni escuchar tus amenazas!

Harley se quedó pasmado un momento por el grito, pero después deslizó una sonrisa en su rostro y se robó su limonada para darle un largo trago.

―De acuerdo, no te enojes, mocosa. Yo sólo quería saber… ―dijo, luego la miró con burla―. Tanto estrés no es bueno para tu piel, querida.

Harley echó una mirada despectiva al restaurante mientras May intentaba serenarse. Él en serio lograba sacarla de quicio, ya estaba sintiendo uno de sus dolores de cabeza de marca registrada.

―Bueno, no importa si no quieres contarme, tarde o temprano lo averiguaré ―soltó él con malicia, May resopló y volvió a comer. Ya casi se terminaba su plato y los últimos bocados no los estaba disfrutando para nada, casi prefería tener las miradas de todos encima que tener que lidiar con la venenosa lengua de Harley―. Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí, la última vez que te vi saliste huyendo después de que perdiste en el Gran Festival de Johto sin siquiera despedirte y luego cortar comunicación. Fue muy grosero de tu parte, por cierto. Tu noviecito estaba tan confundido porque ni siquiera a él le dijiste adiós…

Harley soltó un grito ahogado que consiguió sobresaltarla tanto a ella como a sus pokemon y quizás a algunas personas de su alrededor.

―¡Espera a que tu noviecito te vea, le va a dar algo!

Ella tardó un momento en entender que se estaba refiriendo a Drew, había olvidado que a Harley le gustaba fastidiarlos con eso. Ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirlo, ese tema era causa perdida.

Su gesto pasó de la confusión al desánimo.

―En realidad, ya nos encontramos ―confesó, aunque en realidad no estaba muy abierta a hablar sobre el tema con él.

―No me digas. ―El interés de Harley parecía genuino, pero no porque le interesara realmente su relación con Drew, sino porque olía el drama que irradiaba la situación―. ¿Está molesto contigo, cierto? Lo sabía, ese niñito rencoroso se la pasó de un humor horrible toda la temporada pasada.

La risita maliciosa de Harley hizo que May frunciera el ceño.

―No te sientas mal por el berrinche de Drew, cariño. Él en realidad sólo está decepcionado, heriste sus tiernos sentimientos cuando desapareciste sin decir una palabra, pero el chico tiene las habilidades sociales de una patata y no sabe expresarse correctamente ―se burló y se terminó su limonada―. _Iugh_, esta cosa sabe horrible. ¿Cómo pueden llamarla limonada? Yo puedo hacerlo muchísimo mejor que esto. Puaj.

May lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, mesurando sus palabras. Harley tenía razón en que Drew estaba decepcionado de ella y podía creer que se sintiera un poco herido por su desaparición, después de todo esos últimos meses en Johto su amistad se había vuelto un poco más fuerte. Ugh, todo esto solo estaba haciendo que se sintiera peor.

Suspiró cansada y recargó su frente en sus manos entrelazadas, sus hombros cayeron con derrota. Había olvidado lo agotador que resultaba tratar con Harley.

Arceus, cómo estaba extrañando su casa.

De pronto, demostrando lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser, Harley depositó el vaso de limonada sobre la mesa con un estruendo y se levantó de súbito, llamando todavía más la atención. May resopló, _como si no tuvieran ya suficiente atención._ El dolor de cabeza se estaba transformando en migraña.

―Bueno querida, me voy, tengo muchas llamadas que hacer ―May apenas le prestó atención―. Nos podremos al día luego, tengo que prepararme para arrasarte en este concurso porque esta vez vencerme no será nada fácil.

May sonrió de lado.

―Espero batallas limpias.

Harley hizo esa sonrisa extraña y enigmática que sólo él sabía hacer.

―Eso no puedo prometerlo, linda. Algunas cosas nunca cambian ―rio jocoso―. Bien, he terminado aquí. Fue un lindo encuentro, nos veremos luego queridita. Te aplastaré como a una mosca en el concurso. _Ciao._

Harley tomó sus cosas y salió del restaurante cantoneándose. May lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, luego cruzó miradas con sus pokemon, quienes todavía tenían esas miradas desconfiadas.

Volvió a suspirar, pero el suspiro sonó más como un resoplido.

―Creo que ese encuentro me ha robado algunos años de vida.

―_Ken._

_―Glace._

May comprendió que los chicos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Después de salir del restaurante, el resto del día pasó demasiado rápido. Entrenó durante un par de horas y terminó de pulir su presentación para la ronda preliminar. Blaziken se estaría luciendo este concurso, May podía ver su entusiasmo por regresar al escenario.

La noche cayó y después de cenar ella y sus pokemon se fueron a la cama. Debían descansar para poder dar el cien por ciento en el concurso, pero recuerdos que quería olvidar no dejaban de atormentarla y encima de eso no podía parar de repetir una y otra vez su conversación con Drew. En algún punto de la noche, mientras daba mil vueltas a sus palabras, el sueño por fin la venció y consiguió dormir un poco.

La mañana siguiente fue un poco agitada, ya que se había quedado dormida más tiempo del que había estimado. Desayunaron rápido algo de las sobras de la cena de ayer y luego salieron de camino a la arena de concursos.

Una vez más agradeció la localización del hotel, estaba salvándola de llegar tarde.

Faltaba aún poco menos de media hora para que iniciara el concurso cuando May entró en los camerinos, donde ya había bastante gente. Se sintió un poco abrumada por las miradas de los demás coordinadores fijas en ella, pero iba acostumbrándose a llamar la atención por lo que decidió ignorarlos a todos y concentrarse en la pantalla que colgaba de la pared.

Por medio de la pantalla pudo ver que los jueces ya estaban posicionados en sus tarimas y que las gradas iban llenándose poco a poco. Vivian, la animadora, estaba probando el sonido del micrófono.

Por un momento, y si ignoraba saber que era el centro de atención, tuvo una sensación de familiaridad. Este ambiente le era tan familiar, desde los coordinadores llenos de nervios hasta el público emocionado que disfrutaba de las presentaciones. Era como estar en casa. Sentía una calidez en el pecho y al mismo tiempo nervios comiéndose su estómago.

Estar de vuelta era tranquilizador y aterrador en partes iguales, pero era un temor del que no quería a huir. No más.

―Vaya, por un momento pensé que no te presentarías. ―May se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Drew a sus espaldas. El chico estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y la mirada severa―. No me habría sorprendido, a decir verdad.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla sintiéndose mal por el comentario. Sabía que Drew estaba enfadado, pero ella no iba a soportar ese trato de su parte. No estaba dispuesta a regresar a la etapa de los comentarios ofensivos.

―Sólo me retrasé un poco, no tienes por qué ser tan rudo ―se defendió.

Drew soltó un sonido despectivo al mismo tiempo que se movía el flequillo, ese fue un gesto que también le resultó muy familiar, pero no era el momento para ponerse nostálgica.

―Sigues siendo una descuidada, de ese modo no llegarás muy lejos…

―Drew ―lo interrumpió, ya cansada de su actitud―, sé que estás molesto conmigo, lo entiendo, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchándote hablarme de esa manera. Estoy aquí y es lo que cuenta.

El par de ojos verdes se entrecerraron y Drew descruzó sus brazos, lanzó un «Hmp» al aire y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

May suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en una de las bancas. Al poco tiempo alguien se sentó a su lado y con un vistazo May reconoció a Harley. ¿Por qué no la dejaban ni tomar un respiro?

―Eso fue algo bastante incómodo, sabía que estaba molesto contigo, pero creo que rompiste algo más que su pequeño corazón. Oh, cuánto drama. Espero que esto no afecte su rendimiento en el concurso, porque eso sería una pena.

―Ahora no, Harley.

―¡Pero, May… ―Le dirigió una mala mirada al coordinador, quien calló al instante, pero no quitó su sonrisa maliciosa.

May resopló irritada.

―Ambos somos profesionales, yo no dejaré que un asunto personal altere mi presentación y tampoco creo que Drew lo haga, así que puedes estar tranquilo si eso es lo que te preocupa ―respondió, casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Era extraño volver a ver esta faceta de Harley después de tanto tiempo, creía que ya había quedado atrás cuando por fin comenzó a jugar limpio un par de concursos antes del Gran Festival de Johto.

Al parecer no. Como sea, no iba a dejar que Harley se aprovechara de su situación para jugar sucio.

Harley renunció a su semblante manipulador y colocó un puchero en sus labios, decepcionado.

―No es divertido si no caes en mis provocaciones ―se quejó―. Pero en serio creo que deberían arreglar sus problemas amorosos de una vez, porque ustedes dos están poniendo un ambiente muy pesado por aquí y no quiero que sus malas energías me arruinen el ánimo.

Harley fingió estremecerse y sacó la lengua en una señal de asco, después simplemente se levantó del asiento y como apareció, desapareció.

Lo que dijo Harley le causó curiosidad, por lo que miró a su alrededor sólo para encontrar que media sala la miraba a ella con curiosidad y la otra mitad miraba a Drew del mismo modo, quien estaba al otro lado del camerino.

Cielos, ¿por qué la gente no se podía meter en sus propios asuntos?

Ignoró las miradas como llevaba haciendo desde que puso un pie en Slateport y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas. Estaba tan mortificada.

Toda esa situación no podía ser un buen augurio para el inicio del concurso, ¿cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

**| Capítulo 2**

El concurso comenzó y los coordinadores fueron siendo llamados al escenario para la ronda preliminar. Hubo muchas presentaciones maravillosas y también debutaron algunos novatos, pero como siempre, había presentaciones que sobresalían del resto. Drew era de los que sobresalían casi sin esfuerzo, cada vez que participaba en un concurso lograba robarse el espectáculo.

Al principio, su presentación fue a lo clásico: Roserade salió de su pokebola con una danza de pétalos invadiendo el escenario completo, pero en el medio, ella estaba brillando con elegancia gracias al aura verdosa y deslumbrante del ataque protección. Todos quedaron encandilados con la belleza del pokemon.

Después, Drew ordenó una bola de sombras, y para sorpresa de todos aparecieron dos en cada mano de Roserade, las cuales luego fueron pulverizadas por un ataque de hojas mágicas. El acto terminó con las hojas mágicas siendo redireccionadas hasta chocar entre sí en lo alto del techo, causando una lluvia de preciosos destellos entre los cuales el pokemon sobresalía.

Drew y Roserade se despidieron con una reverencia, su puntaje fue casi perfecto, como siempre.

El siguiente en destacar fue Harley con uno de sus actos espeluznantes e impactantes con Cacturne y su calificación fue casi igual de buena que la de Drew. Harley siempre sabía cómo impactar a una audiencia, de eso no tenía duda.

También hubo algunos coordinadores que hicieron maravillas en el escenario y que obtuvieron altas calificaciones. Y con tanto talento desplegado, May estaba que los nervios la comían viva.

Su turno era de los últimos, producto de haberse registrado apenas ayer, y podía asegurar que no había una peor tortura que esperar su turno mientras su ansiedad no quería darle tregua.

Sentía que iba a regresar su desayuno.

Cuando por fin la llamaron al escenario, un coordinador llamado Jack y su Ninetails acababan de presentarse. Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, el chico le deseó suerte y chocó los cinco con ella con una sonrisa simpática. May no se lo esperaba, pero se lo agradeció muchísimo porque su gesto de buena fe logró menguar un poco su nerviosismo.

Ya luego lo buscaría y le agradecería, por el momento debía poner un pie frente al otro para subir al escenario. Una cosa a la vez.

―Ahora tenemos con nosotros a una reconocida coordinadora que después de un año de ausencia, hoy está aquí para volver a deleitarnos con sus fantásticas presentaciones. ¡Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a May Balance!

May se quedó paralizada al final del pasillo. Estaba a punto de hacer su primera aparición después de un largo año de ausencia, no quería arruinarlo, ¿y si su cuerpo decidía no cooperar con ella y se quedaba como un Metapod en medio del escenario, o peor… y si se resbalaba y hacía el ridículo? Tenía antecedentes con eso último, no era una experiencia agradable. Su mente estaba comenzando a nublarse y sintió deseos de dar un paso atrás. Tal vez aún no estaba lista, tal vez aún necesitaba entrenar más…

Ante las palabras de Vivian, el público estalló en vítores con una emoción plausible y el estallido consiguió despertar a May de su letargo. Parpadeó repetidamente la burbuja de negatividad en la que había estado inmersa se reventó.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No debía dejar que el miedo la paralizara ahora, ya había llegado hasta allí. Si se congelaba ahora, estaría tirando todo por la borda. Tenía que salir y darlo todo, para eso estaba allí, no era momento de ser un Metapod.

Sí, saldría a darlo todo, y si algo salía mal ya luego se arrepentiría en su habitación.

Exhaló con fuerza y formó una sonrisa, saludó al público con entusiasmo y le sonrió a Vivian, quien le regresó el gesto con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza dándole ánimos silenciosamente.

May miró hacia el frente y observó al público emocionado, las cámaras y el brillo de los reflectores. Y por segunda vez, casi se sintió como en casa.

¿Por qué era que le tenía tanto miedo a esto?

Dio otra exhalación profunda. Ya estaba lista.

Se acercó la pokebola a los labios y la besó antes de lanzarla al aire llamando a Blaziken. La audiencia quedó en silencio, la imponente figura del pokemon impactó al público y el espectáculo aún no había iniciado.

May sonrió sintiéndose un poco más confiada y comenzó su presentación. Nada de tropiezos por hoy, estaba ahí para ganar.

―¡Giro de fuego!

Las poderosas llamas envolvieron al pokemon y al escenario por completo, después Blaziken dio un salto bastante alto con el cual salió de entre las llamas con una pose imponente. La sombra de Combusken saliendo de entre las llamas en un Gran Festival fue un recuerdo colectivo entre los espectadores.

El plan de May era usar uno de sus viejos trucos para luego dar paso a los nuevos, y al parecer estaba funcionado.

May ordenó una patada ígnea que iluminó los pies de Blaziken y rompió con las llamaradas que inundaban el escenario en su camino al suelo. Antes de llevar al piso, Blaziken giró en el aire y sus poderosas piernas crearon chispas anaranjadas con el impacto contra la arena. Tierra y humo crearon una cortina alrededor del pokemon y los pies llameantes de Blaziken iluminaron el piso junto a los rastros de flamas que caían del techo.

Fue una presentación dramática y ardiente, según las palabras de Vivian y los jueces, se había encargado de crear un espectáculo increíble con tan solo tres movimientos y eso los impresionó. No pudo contener su emoción cuando su calificación llegó a los 30 puntos: la calificación perfecta.

Chocó los cinco con Blaziken y luego lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole lo genial que había estado. Su pokemon se veía igual de feliz.

Los aplausos y vítores del público le llenaron el pecho de una sensación en extremo gratificante, casi se sintió eufórica por el asombroso recibimiento del público.

May Balance estaba de vuelta y se sentía increíble.

Por toda la conmoción y la euforia, May no se percató de la persona que había estado observando su presentación desde el pasillo al camerino, recargado en una de las paredes.

Drew estaba preparado para sorprenderse, porque sabía que May era una cajita de sorpresas que nunca parecían terminar, pero aun conociendo eso su presentación logró dejarlo con la boca abierta. Siendo honesto, no esperaba menos.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios en su camino de regreso al camerino.

* * *

De vuelta en los camerinos, May recibió varios cumplidos y un par de coordinadores se acercaron a felicitarla por su presentación y a decirle cuánto admiraban su trabajo. Después de tanto tiempo fuera del medio, May se sintió un poco abrumada por todos los halagos e incluso consiguieron ruborizarla, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz.

Inconscientemente su mirada buscó a Drew, pero, no lo vio por ningún lado. A quien sí vio fue a Jack, el chico que le había dado ánimos en el pasillo, sentado y mirando la última presentación por la pantalla. May se disculpó con todos los que la rodeaban y salió del círculo, tenía que ir a agradecerle por el apoyo.

Se sentó junto a él y Jack inmediatamente reparó en su presencia.

―Hey, parece que eres bastante popular ―saludó él, May le sonrió.

―Gracias por lo de antes, me ayudaste mucho a calmar mis nervios.

Los ojos oscuros del coordinador la observaron con simpatía.

―No tienes nada que agradecer ―dijo con modestia―. Admiro mucho tu técnica y tu entusiasmo desde hace tiempo, es genial participar en el mismo concurso que tú, pero te veías frustrada luego de tu discusión con Drew. Intentar animarte era lo menos que podía hacer.

Vaya, así que después de todo Jack era un admirador. May ofreció una sonrisa genuina.

―Te lo agradezco. Y, por cierto, tu Ninetails es precioso, su pelaje se ve muy suave y brillante.

―Oh, me honra oír eso viniendo de ti. Tu presentación fue grandiosa, tu Blaziken se ve tan poderoso y sus movimientos fueron impecables, casi me siento intimidado.

Ella rio suavemente.

―¡No tienes porqué! Tu presentación también fue maravillosa, el modo en que el pelaje de Ninetails brillaba entre las flamas era…

―Oh, vaya, ¿pero qué están viendo mis ojos? ¿Debería advertir a tu noviecito de esto, May? ―Harley apareció de repente frente a ellos, interrumpiéndola, con una expresión dramática en el rostro y las manos en las mejillas.

Jack la miró curioso, ella sólo negó con la cabeza, visiblemente irritada.

―Harley…

―Está bien, está bien. No diré nada, no te enciendas, Voltrob ―se burló, y en uno de sus repentinos cambios de humor el coordinador sonrió desdeñoso y sus ojos aguamarina reflejaron desprecio―. A ti te gusta llamar la atención, ¿cierto? En realidad, tu pequeño acto no fue tan impresionante, sólo fueron llamas y patadas, ¡ja! No sé cómo pudo superar a mi precioso Cacturne, esos jueces deben estar mal de la vista.

May resopló y tan sólo lo miró desafiante, ahora mismo se sentía indispuesta a entrar al jueguito provocativo de Harley. Que dijera lo que quisiera.

Pero al parecer, Jack pensaba distinto.

―¡Oye, tú…!

Se sorprendió por la intervención de Jack y lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a encarar a Harley, lo menos que quería ahora era que su excéntrico rival comenzara con sus juegos sucios. Hoy quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

―Está bien, Jack. Harley es así, es mejor ignorarlo.

Los ojos aguamarina del excéntrico coordinador se dirigieron hacia Jack como si apenas reparara en su presencia y lo registró despectivamente con la mirada.

―Ah, eres ese del Ninetails… tu presentación tampoco fue para tanto ―Harley se miró las uñas, despreciativo. Jack abrió la boca sintiéndose bastante ofendido, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra, Harley simplemente decidió irse con un «_chaito~_».

Mientras Harley caminaba lejos, cantoneando sus caderas pomposamente, Jack miró a May totalmente indignado.

―¿Qué demonios pasa con ese sujeto? Quiero golpearlo.

―Créeme, entiendo el sentimiento ―admitió May sosteniendo sus sienes, de pronto le dolía la cabeza.

La voz de Vivian irrumpió por los altavoces. May y Jack alzaron la mirada hacia la pantalla, al igual que todos los demás coordinadores de la sala.

―_«¡Bien! La ronda preliminar ha terminado, en un momento anunciaremos quienes pasaron a la segunda ronda.»_

Y con esas palabras, la tensión creció dentro de los camerinos.

* * *

Los resultados estaban tardando un poco, solamente ocho coordinadores serían elegidos y había algunas calificaciones que estaban muy parejas. May estaba tranquila por los resultados, lo que la tenía nerviosa era pensar quién sería su oponente para la segunda ronda. Si era cualquier persona estaba segura de que podría arreglárselas, pero si su oponente resultaba ser Drew… No sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

Su pierna subía y bajaba rápidamente con nerviosismo, la espera la estaba matando y de pronto estaba sintiendo unas urgentes ganas de usar el baño.

Su vejiga tenía que estar bromeando, ¿justo ahora?

Sabía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo; si tenía que ir, tenía que ir. Maldita fuera su vejiga pequeña.

Se levantó y su movimiento atrajo varias miradas, incluidas las de Drew, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del camerino con una calma aterradora, Harley y Jack. May se volvió hacia Jack, decidiendo ignorar a los otros dos.

―Necesito usar el baño, ya vuelvo.

―¿Ahora?

―Son los nervios, no me tardo.

May salió de ahí bajo la mirada de todos los coordinadores.

Tenía que apurarse, no creía que los jueces se tardaran mucho en elegir a los participantes y el baño estaba en la recepción. Casi corrió por los pasillos. En serio, qué mal momento eligió su vejiga para querer vaciarse.

Una vez que llegó a los baños los encontró vacíos. Perfecto. Hizo rápido sus necesidades y lavó sus manos. Se tomó unos segundos para verse en el espejo y encontró un brillo en sus ojos que hace tiempo no veía, también se acomodó un poco el cabello antes de salir de ahí.

En la recepción había una pantalla por la cual estaban transmitiendo el concurso, los jueces ya habían deliberado quienes pasaban a la segunda ronda. Ella estaba en el primer lugar y seguido de ella estaban Drew y Harley, Jack también había pasado. Pero la felicidad de ser la primera le duró poco porque inmediatamente se dio paso a la lista de batallas, y… Arceus, su suerte apestaba tanto que su rival a enfrentar era nada más y nada menos que Drew.

Sintió a su estómago dar un vuelco y su pulso aumentó de ritmo.

¿En su vida pasada había sido parte del equipo Rocket o por qué parecía que la vida estaba castigándola?

Al menos su batalla era la última, utilizaría esos quince minutos para calmarse un poco. Si se le ocurría presentarse así de alterada estaba segura de que el resultado sería desastroso.

Suspiró con pesadez, lamentándose silenciosamente. Realmente extrañaba su casa.

Estuvo a punto de regresar al camerino, pero un inquietante alarido el agradable silencio de la recepción.

―_¡SLOW-SLOW!_

May dio un respingo, la agonía en ese aullido le puso los vellos de punta.

Se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido desde afuera, eran bramidos de un pokemon que parecía desesperado. Las demás personas de la recepción también lo notaron y todos centraron su atención en la entrada.

El ruido se fue intensificando hasta que las puertas automáticas del edificio se abrieron y por ellas apareció un Slowbro que parecía estar sufriendo de un ataque de pánico. El pokemon gritaba con tal intensidad que asustó a todos, sus manos se movían por su rostro con desesperación y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

May sintió una sensación familiar emanando de ese Slowbro, lo había visto antes, pero estando en ese estado no lograba recordar dónde.

Todos en la recepción parecían paralizados, casi horrorizados por el estado catatónico del pokemon. May frunció el ceño, ¿es que nadie iba a ayudarlo? Bien, entonces lo haría ella, la impresión no iba a detenerla de ayudar a esa pobre creatura.

Sabía más o menos que hacer en estas situaciones, su Wartortle solía sufrir pequeños ataques de pánico debido a su ansiedad cuando era un Squirtle, por lo que había aprendido a tratar con ellos. Pero ese Slowbro no era su pequeño Squirtle, no sabía si funcionaría lo que estaba por hacer.

Se acercó al pokemon a pasos lentos y le pidió a todos los demás que se mantuvieran alejados para evitar estresarlo más y también por si las cosas se complicaban. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, le sonrió dulcemente.

―Hey, hola, amigo ―mantuvo su voz suave y tranquila para evitar alterarlo más―. Mi nombre es May. Estás a salvo ahora, Slowbro, nadie aquí va a hacerte daño. Intenta respirar profundo, ¿sí? Así.

May dio inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas repetidamente, pero el pokemon no estuvo ni siquiera cerca de escucharla, seguía bastante alterado y sus gritos sólo se intensificaban. Era doloroso verlo en ese estado.

Lo siguiente que haría era algo peligroso, pero no podía dejar a ese Slowbro sufriendo de esa manera, así que igualmente se aventuró.

―Slowbro mírame, estás a salvo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dañarte, sólo quiero ayudar… ―May intentó acariciar la cabeza del pokemon, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte arañazo. May jadeo y se acarició la mano.

No estaba funcionando, su Squirtle normalmente se tranquilizaba cuando ella le aseguraba que nada iba a pasarle. Había que recurrir al plan B entonces.

Se dirigió a las personas en la recepción.

―¿Alguien tiene un pokemon que pueda usar somnífero? Necesito llevarlo al Centro Pokemon, no creo que pueda calmarlo ―preguntó, alejándose unos pasos del pokemon, el cual no hacía más que aumentar su histeria a cada segundo que pasaba. Todos temían que en cualquier momento empezara a soltar ataques al azar.

A May le dolía verlo así, ¿por qué estaba tan estresado? ¿Qué lo había alterado tanto? ¿Por qué no la dejaba acercarse? Más importante aún, ¿por qué sentía que conocía a este pokemon?

―Yo ―un chico sacó un Bulbasaur de su pokebola. El pokemon hierba observó perturbado el comportamiento del Slowbro y miró a su entrenador con ojos asustados, no parecía entender ni un poco de lo estaba gritando el pokemon acuático―. Amigo, usa somnífero en ese Slowbro.

Bulbasaur obedeció sin rechistar, el polvo anaranjado tardó un poco en hacer efecto en Slowbro, que parecía resistirse, pero al final cayó rendido al suelo. Todos miraron al pokemon inconsciente, preguntándose qué le sucedía.

―Gracias ―le dijo al chico del Bulbasaur, el cual sólo sonrió débilmente en respuesta.

―Amigo, ¿entendiste algo de lo que decía ese Slowbro? ―preguntó él a su pokemon, quien negó mientras portaba una expresión preocupada.

Para que ni siquiera los pokemon pudieran entender lo que decía, algo realmente malo debió pasarle, pensó May.

Se acercó al pokemon para revisarlo, tenía algunas heridas y raspones, pero nada que pareciera demasiado grave. Mientras lo inspeccionaba en busca de más heridas, May supo por qué el pokemon le resultaba tan familiar, lo supo por la marca tan singular que tenía en su caparazón. El descubrimiento la golpeó con fuerza. ¡Era el Slowbro de Solidad!

―_«¡La batalla ha terminado, Harley pasa a la tercera etapa! ¡Qué batalla, tengo los vellos de punta!»_

May giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla, casi con espanto. ¡Es verdad, estaba en medio de un concurso! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No podía dejar a Slowbro, así como así, pero tampoco podía abandonar simplemente el concurso. ¿Debía quedarse con él? ¿Debía dejarlo en manos de otra persona?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¿Por qué estaba el Slowbro de Solidad aquí? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? ¿Por qué Solidad no estaba con él? Tenía que regresar al concurso, ¿qué debía hacer con Slowbro? ¿Debía ir a buscar a Solidad? ¿Tenía tiempo suficiente?

―_Slow… slowbro…_

El pokemon se removió entre sueños, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, estaba sudando mucho. May mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

Sabía que era lo correcto por hacer: definitivamente no podía dejar al Slowbro de Solidad en otras manos, su listón podía esperar. Realmente nunca tuvo otra opción.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión, May llamó a Blaziken para que la ayudara a cargar a Slowbro hasta el Centro Pokemon.

* * *

El chico con el que May había estado conversando había logrado pasar a la segunda ronda, sin embargo, perdió su batalla cuando la cola de hierro del Vaporeon al que se enfrentaban dejó fuera de combate a su Ninetails.

Drew pensó en lo decepcionante que había sido su batalla en comparación con su presentación en las preliminares, era, obviamente, un novato. Sin embargo, Drew compartía algo con ese novato: ambos estaban preocupados por May.

¿A dónde había ido esa coordinadora problemática? Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que había salido por esa puerta y aún no aparecía. ¿Acaso estaba planeando huir de nuevo?

Ese pensamiento lo molestó.

Es decir, él también estaba abrumado por toda la situación, pero no por eso iba a huir.

Honestamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa verla entrar al Centro Pokemon hecha una furia, irradiando tanta energía como siempre. No negaría que muy dentro de él estaba deseando verla, pero jamás imaginó que realmente se encontraría cara a cara con May.

Al principio no la reconoció, le tomó un vistazo más confirmar que ella estaba realmente cruzando esa puerta. May había cambiado, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y su característica bandana había desaparecido.

En cuanto la vio su interior se volvió un desastre, fue como quebrar el sello que retenía sus emociones y éstas se desataron. La decepción fue la que más destacó, ardió en una fuerte llama que terminó en llamarada. Estaba feliz de verla, por supuesto, estaba eufórico, pero también estaba molesto, de hecho, estaba furioso; se sentía defraudado, quería respuestas, pero no quería abrumarla con preguntas. Tenía tantos sentimientos contradictorios que al final terminó comportándose como un cretino.

Sin embargo, no planeaba dejar que sus problemas personales arruinaran su presentación. Eran profesionales… al menos, él lo era.

Tal vez estaba esperando mucho de ella.

―_«¡Qué increíble, la hidrobomba de Azumarill da en el blanco y repele el hilo de Beautifly!... Y lo jueces declaran a Beautifly fuera de combate. ¡Nathan y Azumarill son los vencedores!» ―_exclama Vivian con entusiasmo―. _«¡Ahora demos paso a la siguiente batalla!»_

Drew se levantó de su asiento y las miradas lo siguieron de cerca. A los ojos de todos parecía imperturbable, pero por dentro estaba muy lejos de sentirse de ese modo. Estaba preocupado y hasta un poco ansioso, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el escenario, a cada paso deseaba con más fuerza que May estuviese en el pasillo contrario, preparada para ofrecer una buena batalla. Siempre que ellos dos estaban frente a frente en un campo de batalla nadie podía apartar la mirada y seguro daban el mejor de los espectáculos.

Pero cuando tomó su puesto en la arena, Drew no vio rastros de ella por ningún lado y su inquietud creció.

Todo el recinto parecía estar confundido, el público se convirtió en un barullo de susurros. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿dónde estaba May?

Drew cerró ambos ojos y adentró sus manos en sus bolsillos, las cuales se volvieron puños. No perdería la compostura, no lo haría, aunque por dentro la ira se estuviese alzando con fuerza.

Vivian se acercó al micrófono, sostenía nerviosamente un pañuelo en su otra mano y su sonrisa temblaba.

―Ah, ¿May? Es tu turno, linda ―Vivian llamó por el micrófono más de una vez, pero May no apareció ni siquiera minutos después del llamado―. Ejem… bueno… esto es nuevo, parece que May ha decidido no presentarse, así que… supongo que Drew es el ganador.

Nadie aplaudió o hizo sonido alguno, el recinto entero estaba en silencio, todos parecían igual de desconcertados. Los jueces se miraban los unos a los otros, Vivian y la enfermera Joy compartieron una mirada preocupada.

Drew dejó el escenario en silencio y el con porte impasible, pero su postura se descompuso una vez que las cámaras y los reflectores dejaron de estar sobre él. Sus hombros se tensaron, su ceño se frunció y sus respiraciones se hicieron audibles.

Lo sabía, lo presintió desde el principio, lo supo cuando la vio tan nerviosa y frustrada. Ella no iba a presentarse. Ya lo sabía… Y si lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan decepcionado?


	4. Chapter 4

**| Capítulo 3**

Después de su batalla, Jack estrechó la mano del entrenador del Vaporeon que venció a su Ninetails y regresó a los camerinos con la única intención de desearle suerte a May y decirle que la estaría viendo desde las gradas. Pero ya llevaba un rato en el camerino, casi era hora de su batalla y May aún no regresaba del baño.

Era muy extraño, ¿qué tanto podía tardar en el baño alguien con su complexión, después de todo?

Le echó un vistazo a Drew, quien estaba del otro lado del camerino, en busca de alguna señal. Quizás era normal que May desapareciera antes de sus batallas y regresara a tiempo para pelear. Pero la escalofriante calma del coordinador no lo ayudó a encontrar una respuesta, y la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir los pensamientos de alguien con esa intensidad en la mirada.

Para ser honesto, Drew siempre lo había intimidado un poco. Lo admiraba, por supuesto, pero admiraba aún más a May por ser capaz de darle cara al chico.

Cuando vio que los siguientes participantes abandonaban el camerino para tomar sus posiciones, Jack se cansó de esperar y decidió salir a buscar a May. Quizás ella solo estaba intentando sacudirse los nervios y había perdido la noción del tiempo, eso solía suceder.

Cuando llegó a la recepción notó algo de tensión, había pocas personas y por alguna razón todos parecían alterados; conversaban a susurros entre sí, lucían inquietos. Le pareció extraño, pero decidió que podía dejar las preguntas para después. Primero tenía que encontrar a May.

Sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse, y se acercó a los baños. Dudó un poco antes de llamar a la puerta de los baños de mujeres; estaba seguro de que incomodaría a las chicas que estuvieran dentro, pero en serio necesitaba encontrar a la coordinadora extraviada.

Tocó la madera con sus nudillos.

―¿May? ―Jack no recibió respuesta―. ¿May estás ahí? Casi es hora de tu batalla, vas a llegar tarde… ¿May?

Antes de que pudiese tocar de nuevo, la puerta del baño se abrió de súbito y Jack se echó dos pasos hacia atrás. Una chica de cabello rubio, gafas y pecas se asomó por la puerta, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y no lo miraba a los ojos.

―Am… no hay nadie más adentro, sólo yo.

―Ah, lo siento ―se disculpó, avergonzado, y la rubia volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Jack suspiró y dio vueltas por la recepción. Maldición, ¿dónde podía haberse metido si no estaba ahí? No recordaba que hubiera otros baños en el edificio, y la verdad no creía que May fuera una naturalista.

La batalla actual estaba por terminar, la siguiente era la de May. Si no se presentaba sería descalificada… demonios, y justo después de decidir regresar a los concursos… espera, ¿y si lo del baño había sido una excusa? Ya había desaparecido de esa forma antes, no sonaba tan descabellado pensar que se arrepintió de regresar. ¿Su desaparición tendría que ver con su año de ausencia? ¿Tendría que ver con Drew y su discusión de más temprano?

Jack se revolvió el cabello y decidió sentarse un momento, necesitaba pensar claramente y estar de pie solamente lo hacía ponerse ansioso y la voz de Vivian a través de la pantalla que estaba en la recepción tampoco estaba ayudándolo a aclarar su mente, menos si no dejaba de contar los minutos que restaban.

_Demonios, May, ¿dónde te metiste?_

Se sentó junto a un par de chicos que no dejaban de hablar en susurros, ambos se veían agitados y algo angustiados. Bueno, todos en la recepción se veían igual, en realidad.

Jack se detuvo un momento a conectar puntos mientras se frotaba la nuca, ansioso. Se detuvo cuando una posibilidad le cruzó por la mente: era más que seguro que algo había ocurrido en esa recepción, algo lo suficientemente impactante para dejar a todos los presentes en una especie de shock, ¿tendría eso que pasó algo que ver con el hecho de que May no aparecía?

Puede que no hubiese mucho sentido en su conexión, pero justo ahora no estaba para pensar en lógica. Así que se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se inmiscuyó sin pudor en la conversación de los sujetos con los que compartía banca.

―¿Ustedes saben por qué todos se ven tan alterados? ―preguntó con interés, interrumpiendo el intercambio de susurros de los dos sujetos.

Ellos detuvieron su charla y lo miraron, el reconocimiento brilló en los ojos del que estaba más cerca.

―Hey, eres el tipo del Ninetails.

―Sí, soy el del Ninetails ―Jack le restó importancia con un ademán de su mano y desvió el tema de vuelta a lo que le interesaba―. Entonces, ¿saben qué sucedió?

Los desconocidos se giraron y se inclinaron hacia adelante, Jack los imitó y entre los tres formaron una burbuja más confidencial.

―Hace unos minutos apareció un Slowbro muy alterado, parecía que tenía un ataque de pánico o algo así. Una chica intentó calmarlo, pero al final tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente para poder llevarlo al Centro Pokemon ―explicó brevemente el mismo chico de antes, luego se llevó la mano a la frente, consternado―. Pero amigo, debiste verlo. Ese Slowbro parecía poseído, gritaba como loco, estaba fuera de sí.

―Espera, espera… dijiste que una chica intentó calmarlo, ¿cómo era ella?

El chico frunció el ceño confundido, fue el segundo sujeto el que le respondió.

―Era castaña y tenía ojos azules, era bastante guapa. Me pidió ayuda para tranquilizarlo y luego ella y su Blaziken se llevaron al Slowbro al Centro Pokemon. Fue una locura.

_May._

Jack sonrió y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, los dos chicos lo miraron extraño, pero a él le importó muy poco. Quién habría imaginado que esa coordinadora resultaría tan problemática.

―Gracias ―dijo y salió corriendo hacia el Centro Pokemon.

* * *

May observó atentamente cómo la chica que hacía de remplazo de la enfermera Joy le vendaba la mano donde Slowbro la había arañado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había comenzado a sangrar hasta que la enfermera lo señaló.

Slowbro ya estaba siendo tratado por el Chansey de la enfermera. Según lo que le dijeron, necesitaban hacerle algunos estudios para comprobar si lo que había causado su conducta era algún factor externo o si sólo sufría de mucho estrés. Lo que sea que fuera, tendría que esperar para saber la respuesta.

―Ya está ―la enfermera terminó de vendar su mano y le sonrió―. El rasguño no es profundo, no creo que deje una marca.

―Gracias.

―Por nada ―la enfermera se puso de pie―. Ahora iré a revisar cómo va Chansey con tu Slowbro, hiciste bien en traerlo aquí.

May asintió y puso todo su esfuerzo en sonreírle de vuelta. Cuando la enfermera de remplazo desapareció detrás de las puertas de la sala de emergencias, May se recargó con cansancio en el brazo de Blaziken. Su pokemon se había rehusado a entrar en su pokebola porque no quería dejarla sola.

May cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y cansada, confundida y estresada. Tenía muchos sentimientos enredándose en su cabeza, uno más y comenzaría a gritar.

―Lo lamento, Blaziken, sé que estabas emocionado por este concurso…

El pokemon negó con su cabeza con tranquilidad, diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso, pero aun así May no podía evitar sentirse mal. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo se dedicaron a esperar nuevas noticias sobre Slowbro.

La situación era tan extraña, por más que lo pensara simplemente no lograba encontrar una razón para que Slowbro sufriera una crisis nerviosa de ese nivel ni tampoco de por qué Solidad no estaba con él. May estaba cien por ciento segura de que ese Slowbro era el de Solidad, lo había visto cientos de veces antes y la marca que tenía en su caparazón era inconfundible.

¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta y a decir verdad su cabeza ya no le daba para más. Estaba estresada, nerviosa, ansiosa y muy preocupada y sentía ese horrible nudo en su estómago por haber abandonado el concurso. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estarían pensando los jueces, Drew e incluso Harley… oh cielos, ¡Jack! ¿Qué había pasado con Jack? ¿Y qué le diría a sus padres y a Max? Seguramente vieron el concurso por televisión y seguramente también habrá un artículo completo sobre esto en todas las revistas de concursos pokemon- como si no fuera suficiente el análisis completo que hicieron el año pasado cuando no se presentó para participar en concursos. Realmente no había necesidad de eso.

Estaba hundida hasta el cuello de problemas, no quería ni pensar en ellos.

―¿En qué momento todo comenzó a complicarse? ―se lamentó, enterrando su rostro en el plumaje del brazo de Blaziken.

―¡May!

La castaña alzó la mirada y observó a Jack entrando agitado al Centro Pokemon, tenía el cabello revuelto, como si se lo hubiese desordenado con las manos varias veces, y jadeaba con fuerza.

―Al fin te… te encuentro… tu… batalla… Drew… ―Jack se dobló sobre su estómago y descansó una mano sobre su rodilla, con la otra le pedía un minuto. Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, la miró reprobatoriamente―. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Tu batalla con Drew está por comenzar!

May revisó la hora en el reloj de pared.

―Creo que más bien ya terminó. ―Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró―. ¿Qué haces aquí, Jack? ¿Y qué sucedió con tu batalla? Lo siento mucho por no haber estado allí para desearte suerte.

―Perdí mi batalla.

―Oh, lo lamento.

―Es agua pasada. De todos modos, contigo y con Drew en el concurso no estaba esperando ganar ―desacreditó con un ademán de la mano, se sentó junto a ella y puso los codos en sus rodillas―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te presentaste a tu batalla?

―Es… complicado. El pokemon de una amiga apareció de pronto teniendo un ataque de pánico y estaba herido. Todavía no tengo noticias y, a decir verdad, no creo que las haya pronto.

―¿Y tu amiga dónde está?

―No lo sé…

Jack frunció el ceño, confundido, todavía respiraba algo rápido. May podía ver las preguntas formulándose en su cabeza. No lo culpaba, toda la situación parecía carecer de sentido, ella misma estaba infestada de preguntas.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no alcanzó a decir una palabra cuando alguien entró escandalosamente en el Centro Pokemon. Era una chica y estaba llena de rasguños, tierra y sangre, también jadeaba dolorosamente rápido.

―Por todos los infiernos, ¿dónde está la enfermera Joy? ―la escucharon decir.

May alcanzó a ver manchas rojas en la ropa y el brazo izquierdo de la chica y su cabello oscuro estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas. Se veía como si se hubiese arrastrado por el bosque.

―¿Olivia? ―inquirió Jack con desconcierto, sorprendiendo a May.

―¿La conoces? ―preguntó a Jack, él solamente asintió, pero May pudo ver cómo su ceño se fruncía y su mandíbula se apretaba. Por alguna razón, Jack estaba enfadado.

La chica registró la recepción del Centro Pokemon con la mirada y cuando llegó a la esquina en donde ellos estaban captó la mirada penetrante de los ojos negros de Jack. Olivia armó una sonrisa que a leguas se veía forzada, casi nerviosa, y caminó hacia ellos.

―¡Jack!

―¡Nada de _Jack_! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Te perdiste el concurso!

May alzó ambas cejas, ¿entonces esa chica también era coordinadora?

Observó cómo la expresión de Olivia cambió de nerviosa a molesta, su ceño se frunció gradualmente y para cuando estuvo frente a ellos sus cejas ya se tocaban.

―El concurso es lo que menos me importa justo ahora. Por si no lo has notado ¡casi muero en el bosque! ―gritó, indignada, moviendo las manos y encarando a Jack. Ella era más bajita, o más bien Jack era demasiado alto, y tenía que hacer la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos, era un poco divertido―. Un Ursaring salió de la nada y comenzó a atacarme, estaba increíblemente enojado, jamás había visto a un pokemon tan alterado en mi vida. Mi pobre Politoed está muy herido, apenas escapamos.

―¿Cómo que casi mueres? ―Jack quería ocultarlo, pero May advirtió la nota de preocupación en su voz.

―Un hiper rayo casi me vuela la cabeza y mira esto ―Olivia mostró su brazo izquierdo donde estaban dibujadas tres líneas irregulares y sangrantes―, el Ursaring alcanzó a rozarme con sus garras. Si Politoed no hubiera salido de su pokebola como siempre, habría muerto en ese bosque.

Jack soltó un suspiro y se tomó el puente de la nariz, pero en sus ojos se podía notar esa chispa de preocupación. May reprimió una sonrisa divertida, de cierto modo, esos dos le recordaban a su antigua relación con Drew: siempre discutiendo. Ese pensamiento le causó un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

―Olivia...

―Demonios, eres May Balance ―la chica ignoró a Jack y la señalo, asombrada. May alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, pero Olivia supo leer su expresión―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? Te ves estresada.

May apretó un poco los labios antes de responder.

―No… sí… no lo sé, yo… aún intento conectar los puntos ―le sonrió a duras penas―. ¿Pero tú estás bien? Esa herida se ve dolorosa.

La chica se miró el brazo, la piel de alrededor de los cortes se veía roja y también tenía tierra y pequeñas piedras incrustadas en las heridas. Esos cortes no parecían ser superficiales, si no limpiaba pronto esa herida iba a infectarse.

―Son sólo rasguños. ―Se encogió de hombros despreocupada―. Por cierto, ¿hay alguien a cargo de este lugar? Porque estoy realmente preocupada por mi Politoed, está muy herido y necesita ayuda urgente.

―Tú también necesitas ayuda urgente, idiota ―Jack golpeó con su nudillo la cabeza de Olivia, quien se quejó y le lanzó una mirada asesina―. La enfermera Joy está en el concurso pokemon, entonces…

―Hay una chica que está reemplazándola, sólo llama en la recepción ―indicó May.

Olivia le sonrió y se alejó de ellos, se recargó en el mostrador e hizo sonar la campanilla muchas veces. May vio a Jack tomarse el puente de la nariz por segunda vez. La enfermera provisional apareció y Olivia comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque, la enfermera se veía preocupada por la herida que Olivia tenía en su brazo, pero ella le restó importancia e insistió en que ayudara a su pokemon lo antes posible.

Jack soltó un fuerte suspiro y May lo observó hacer su camino hacia el mostrador. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sí podía ver a Jack pidiéndole algo a la enfermera y Olivia no se veía feliz. Comprendió todo cuando ambos regresaron y el coordinador traía un maletín pequeño color blanco con una cruz roja en la tapa.

Jack obligó a Olivia a sentarse aplicando presión en sus hombros.

―Nadie te pidió ayuda ―gruñó la chica.

―Necesitas limpiar esa herida si no quieres despedirte de tu brazo ―respondió Jack mientras tomaba algodón y lo remojaba en alcohol. Olivia refunfuñó y resopló, pero le entregó el brazo.

May rio suavemente mientras veía las miradas envenenadas que Olivia lanzaba hacia Jack mientras él seguía regañándola y curando su herida. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose, porque parecía que se tenían mucha confianza.

Volvió a recargarse en el brazo de Blaziken y cerró un momento sus ojos, aún estaba muy preocupada por Slowbro y todavía más por Solidad. Todo era tan confuso, no podía esperar a que el día terminara.

―Hey, ¿no es ese Drew Hayden? _Uh_, no parece feliz ―escuchó decir a Olivia.

May abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se enderezó.

En efecto, Drew acababa de entrar al Centro Pokemon con la expresión más fría que había visto nunca y se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Ya había terminado el concurso? ¿En qué momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

May suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que lo que estaba por avecinarse no iba a ser lindo. Pocas veces Drew se enfadaba, siempre luchaba para lucir imperturbable, pero cuando su enfado ganaba era como ver un volcán en erupción. Él no solía perder el control, pero una vez perdido era muy difícil que recuperara las riendas.

Y si bien ella estaba cansada y abrumada, no iba a dejar que él se siguiera comportando como un idiota. Por eso cuando Drew llegó hasta ella, May le devolvió la mirada con fiereza, no dejándose intimidar.

―¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Abandonaste el concurso!

―Oye, ya te dije que no pienso permitir que me hables de esa manera, así que ya déjalo, Drew. Y es asunto mío si decidí abandonarlo o no.

―¿Pero dejar un concurso a la mitad? Ganar por default es humillante. Pensé que eras más profesional.

―¿Profesional? Yo soy profesional, y no abandoné el concurso porque quise hacerlo, sino porque era lo correcto.

―Ah, claro. Huir es la definición de profesionalismo.

―Yo no hui, ¿de acuerdo? Un Slowbro apareció en la recepción sufriendo un ataque de pánico y nadie hacía nada, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que lo calmé y lo traje hasta acá. Si eso me hace alguien no profesional, entonces prefiero ser eso que ser una mala persona.

―¿Y no podía hacerse cargo su entrenador o traerlo alguien más? Tu argumento es simplemente inconsistente, son excusas, May.

―Es el Slowbro de Solidad, Drew ―soltó con la voz dura.

Eso hizo que el enfado de Drew se esfumara por unos segundos, obviamente él no estaba esperando esa respuesta. La mirada esmeralda del coordinador puso a un lado la ira y se tiñó de sospecha.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está Solidad?

―No lo sé.

―¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es su Slowbro si ella no está aquí?

―¡Porque dudo mucho que algún otro Slowbro tenga la misma marca en su caparazón! ―Ya harta de la discusión, May alzó la voz.

Jack y Olivia observaban incómodos el intercambio, prefiriendo quedarse al margen de la situación, mientras que Blaziken tenía la mirada fija en Drew. El pokemon conocía al coordinador desde que era un Torchic, pero no por eso se permitió bajar la guardia.

Drew frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, considerando la situación. May sabía que Drew conocía muy bien al Slowbro de Solidad, él también sabía de la marca en su caparazón.

May regresó a sentarse, en algún momento de la discusión se había levantado de su asiento para poder encarar al chico apropiadamente. No quería seguir discutiendo, estaba demasiado confundida con lo que estaba pasando como para continuar yendo contracorriente. Pelear solo drenaba más su energía.

Puso las manos sobre su rostro, sentía mucho estrés y su rival no estaba ayudando mirándola de esa forma, como si estuviese mintiendo para zafarse de un regaño. Por supuesto que no estaba mintiendo, no era una mentirosa.

―Sólo quiero saber si Slowbro está bien y qué fue lo que le pasó, parecía tan fuera de sí… ―May miró a Blaziken―. ¿Tú crees que haya sido por una batalla, alguna vez te has sentido así después de pelear?

El pokemon negó con su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, ella suspiró resignada.

―¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? ―May alzó la mirada para encontrar a Drew observando su mano vendada. Se acarició la venda con cuidado.

―Slowbro me arañó cuando intenté calmarlo, pero no es la gran cosa, sólo es un rasguño… ―respondió, Drew entrecerró un poco los ojos.

―He escuchado eso en otra parte ―Jack le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda tanto a May como a Olivia; May le sonrió con disculpa mientras que la otra chica le mostró la lengua.

En ese pequeño vistazo, May vio que Jack había terminado de desinfectar las heridas de Olivia y también le había vendado el brazo entero. Olivia movió varias veces su brazo para acostumbrarse a las vendas.

―¿Qué dices que le pasó al Slowbro de tu amiga? ―preguntó Olivia cuando atrapó su mirada.

―Creo que tuvo un ataque de pánico, no paraba de gritar y lucía desesperado.

―Es extraño ―Olivia puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativa―. El Ursaring que me atacó en el bosque también parecía estar sufriendo, estaba como loco y lanzaba ataques a la nada. O bueno, eso hasta que me vio y heme aquí. ―Se señaló el brazo vendado.

May frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

―¿Estás diciendo que crees… que les pasó lo mismo?

―Si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido ―Olivia se encogió de hombros―. Mismo comportamiento y el tiempo coincide. ¿Sabes si ese Slowbro estuvo en el bosque?

―No ―se mordió la uña de su pulgar―. Pero sí tenía unas heridas y rasguños, pero eso pudo haberlo hecho él mismo ¿no?

―Mm, yo no descartaría nada.

―Alto, esperen ―intervino Drew, ya no tenía la misma expresión molesta de antes, ahora sólo parecía confundido y quizás algo fastidiado―. ¿Están diciendo que lo que sea que le haya pasado a Slowbro puede haberle sucedido a otros pokemon que estuvieron en el bosque?

―Suponiendo que Slowbro estuvo en el bosque en algún momento, sí ―asintió Olivia.

―Pero ¿cómo tiene relación lo que te sucedió con lo que sucedió con Slowbro? ―Drew cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho―. Los Ursaring son conocidos por ser agresivos, atacan a todo aquel que invada su propiedad, pero los Slowbro suelen ser muy pasivos, y si estamos hablando del Slowbro de Solidad… a decir verdad, lo que están diciendo son sólo disparates sin sentido.

―Pero ese Ursaring no parecía sólo enojado, estaba colérico ―rebatió Olivia con el ceño fruncido, quiso levantarse, pero Jack la sostuvo para que se quedara sentada―. He sido perseguida por Ursarings antes, sé cómo se comportan cuando se molestan, pero éste parecía histérico, cegado por la ira. Destruyó bastantes árboles y casi me vuela la cabeza.

» Dime tú, señor conocedor pokemon, ¿crees que eso es normal?

Drew no respondió de inmediato.

Tanto May como Jack miraron con admiración a Olivia, su argumento hacía sido lo suficientemente agresivo para dejar sin palabras por un momento a Drew y eso era digno de admirar.

―Yo… ―Un «_ding_» interrumpió a Drew.

La enfermera de remplazo apareció por una puerta lateral al mostrador con una camilla donde iba Slowbro y una pokebola, la enfermera tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

―May, Olivia, sus pokemon ya están mejor.

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, Olivia tomó su pokebola y le agradeció a la enfermera antes de regresar a sentarse; May suspiró aliviada cuando Slowbro la saludó, reconociéndola.

―¿Te sientes mejor, Slowbro?

―_Slow-bro_ ―asintió el pokemon. May le regresó la sonrisa y después se giró hacia la enfermera.

―¿Pudo averiguar por qué Slowbro tuvo esa reacción?

―No, lo lamento. Tu Slowbro parece haber sufrido un shock muy fuerte, pero la tecnología que tenemos aquí no es la adecuada para hacer un examen más profundo. Recomiendo mucho reposo, creo conveniente que no tenga batallas por el resto de la semana.

―De acuerdo, muchas gracias, enfermera.

La enfermera le sonrió y volvió con Chansey dentro de la sala de emergencias.

May ayudó a Slowbro a bajarse de la camilla y ambos regresaron hacia donde estaban los demás. El pokemon acuático saludó a Blaziken alzando una de sus manos, Blaziken asintió con la cabeza regresando el saludo.

Drew reconoció al instante al pokemon y May le lanzó una mirada que trasmitía un «te lo dije». Él agitó su flequillo ignorándola, ella rodó los ojos.

―Infiernos, en serio estaba preocupada ―May se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Olivia, vio como ella abrazaba a un simpático pokemon color verde que sonreía alegre y daba palmaditas constantes en la espalda de su entrenadora con sus patas delanteras.

Olivia se separó del pokemon y el alivio de su rostro se esfumó cuando arrugó la frente con enfado. Esa chica era muy temperamental.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de tu pokebola de esa forma? Pudo pasarte algo grave ―regañó.

―¡_Poli, politoed_!

―Sí, me salvaste, y te lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Pero mira nada más cómo resultaste, si hubiera pasado a mayores yo… ―la voz se le quebró. Olivia tuvo que respirar hondo y aclararse la garganta―. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿bien?

―_Poli-toed _―el pokemon acuático sacudió la cabeza, negándose a la orden. Su entrenadora frunció más el ceño.

―¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Podrías… ―Olivia se interrumpió cuando Jack le colocó una mano en el hombro y negó con su cabeza.

―No es justo que le pidas quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando estés en peligro, tus pokemon te aprecian y así como tú harías de todo por ellos, ellos lo harían por ti. Si no los dejas ayudarte, entonces no estás siendo justa con sus sentimientos hacia ti.

El pokemon cruzó sus brazos y asintió, de acuerdo con el sermón de Jack. Olivia resopló.

―Detesto cuando tienes razón, ¡y tú no te pongas siempre de su lado!

―_¡Plolitoed!_ ―exclamó el pokemon con una sonrisa.

May sonrió, pensando que seguramente esos tres eran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero luego su mirada pasó a Slowbro y recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Slowbro parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada… a Solidad. Se veía muy confundido. May se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada, y compartió una mirada con Drew. La hostilidad entre ellos había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba eran todas las interrogantes que había, ambos querían saber qué diablos había pasado con Solidad y Slowbro.

May se hincó para quedar a la altura de Slowbro y Drew se sentó en la banca junto Blaziken.

―Slowbro, ¿sabes dónde está Solidad? ―preguntó suavemente, el pokemon dejó de buscar alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

Eso consiguió aumentar su preocupación, intentó disfrazar su expresión para no alterar al pokemon y fingió una sonrisa.

―¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la arena de concursos? ―habló con calma. El pokemon ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

―¿_Slow-bro?_

¿No lo recordaba, huh?

La situación era más complicada de lo que esperaba, creía que Slowbro recordaría todo y tan sólo era cuestión de averiguar lo que le había sucedido y él mismo los guiaría hasta Solidad. Al parecer no.

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Drew, él estaba mirando a Slowbro con el gesto pensativo, sus ojos verdes estaban serios y fijos. May suspiró y echó un vistazo a Olivia y Jack, Politoed ya no estaba y ambos los miraban a ellos expectantes.

May les sonrió débilmente y ellos le regresaron la sonrisa de forma tensa.

―Slowbro, ¿recuerdas la última vez que viste a Solidad?

May se volvió cuando escuchó a Drew hablar y le lanzó una mirada curiosa primero a él y luego al pokemon. Los ojos del pokemon se agrandaron lentamente y luego empezó a hablar en su idioma sin cesar y a señalar con sus patas hacia todos lados.

Ella y Drew compartieron una mirada dudosa, no sabiendo interpretar lo que el pokemon estaba diciendo. Pasó a mirar a Blaziken, quien escuchaba a Slowbro atentamente aún con sus brazos cruzados, y en cierto momento, la expresión normalmente seria de Blaziken pasó a una sorprendida.

Los ojos de su pokemon la encontraron y luego volvió al pokemon acuático. Evidentemente, algo impactante le había ocurrido en algún lugar de Slateport. Slowbro sabía algo.

Ahora el problema era saber qué era lo que sabía… _Arceus_, ¿dónde estaba ese Meowth parlante cuando se necesitaba?

May se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

―Slowbro ―llamó suavemente―. ¿Podrías llevarnos al último lugar que recuerdas?

El pokemon se interrumpió en su explicación y la miró, Drew también centró su atención en ella. La sorpresa en la mirada de Drew consiguió herirla un poco, era como si él aún le tuviera muy poca fe.

Slowbro asintió como respuesta.

De acuerdo, ese sería su punto de inicio. Solidad debía estar en alguna parte preguntándose a dónde había ido su fiel compañero y seguramente muy preocupada por el estado en el que el pokemon había desaparecido.

May se puso de pie y sacó la pokebola de Blaziken, le dio las gracias antes de regresarlo adentro. Drew la miró expectante mientras ella daba media vuelta para caminar hacia Jack y Olivia.

―¿Se quedarán mucho en Slateport? ―preguntó casual, ambos alzaron sus miradas hacia ella y negaron con su cabeza.

―No, el próximo concurso es en ciudad Verdanturf y está a un par de semanas de aquí ―contestó Jack.

―Yo quiero enfrentar al gimnasio más cercano antes de dirigirme a Vendanturf, así que tengo que moverme rápido, pero… ―Olivia hizo una mueca pensativa, luego sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel del costado de su morral―, este es mi número, si necesitan ayuda sólo llamen, yo me encargo de traer conmigo a este mentecato. No somos los más grandes detectives, pero pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Jack frunció el ceño por verse señalado como el mentecato.

―Muchas gracias, Olivia.

―Oh, dime Liv.

May les sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos a modo de despedida.

―Espero verlos pronto, les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje ―le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Jack y lo miró a los ojos―. Y muchas gracias, por todo.

―Fue un honor, May Balance ―Jack sonrió de lado―. Buena suerte buscando a tu amiga.

―Fue un gusto conocerlos, a ambos ―Olivia ladeó la cabeza para ver a Drew. Él se mostró algo incómodo y solo alzó su mano, luego se agitó el flequillo.

May se despidió con su mano y una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, encarando la salida y a Drew.

―¿Vienes?

Él la miró como si fuese un rompecabezas complicado, pero de igual modo asintió. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida detrás de Slowbro, quien guiaba el camino, y Drew la siguió.

―Pero ese Ursaring no parecía sólo enojado, estaba colérico ―rebatió Olivia con el ceño fruncido, quiso levantarse, pero Jack la sostuvo para que se quedara sentada―. He sido perseguida por Ursarings antes, sé cómo se comportan cuando se molestan, pero éste parecía histérico, cegado por la ira. Destruyó bastantes árboles y casi me vuela la cabeza.

»Dime tú, señor conocedor pokemon, ¿crees que eso es normal?

Tanto May como Jack miraron con admiración a Olivia, su argumento había sido suficientemente agresivo para dejar sin palabras por un momento a Drew, y eso era digno de aplaudir.

―Yo… ―Un «_ding_» interrumpió a Drew.

La enfermera de remplazo apareció por una puerta lateral al mostrador con una camilla donde iba Slowbro y una pokebola, ella tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

―May, Olivia, sus pokemon ya están mejor.

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, Olivia tomó su pokebola y le agradeció a la enfermera antes de regresar a sentarse; May suspiró aliviada cuando Slowbro le sonrió, reconociéndola.

―¿Te sientes mejor, Slowbro?

―_Slow-bro_ ―asintió el pokemon. May le regresó la sonrisa y después se giró hacia la enfermera.

―¿Sabe qué fue lo que provocó el ataque de ansiedad?

―No, lo lamento. Tu Slowbro parece haber sufrido un shock muy fuerte, pero no sé decirte la razón. Recomiendo mucho reposo, creo conveniente que no tenga batallas por el resto de la semana.

―De acuerdo, muchas gracias, enfermera.

La enfermera le sonrió y volvió con Chansey dentro de la sala de emergencias.

May ayudó a Slowbro a bajarse de la camilla y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás. El pokemon acuático saludó a Blaziken alzando una de sus manos, Blaziken asintió con la cabeza regresando el saludo.

Drew reconoció al instante al pokemon y May le lanzó una mirada que trasmitía un «te lo dije». Él agitó su flequillo, ignorándola, ella rodó los ojos.

―Infiernos, en serio estaba preocupada ―May se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Olivia, observó como ella abrazaba a un pokemon color verde que sonreía alegre y daba palmaditas constantes en la espalda de su entrenadora con sus patas delanteras.

Olivia se separó del pokemon y el alivio de su rostro se esfumó cuando arrugó la frente con enfado. Esa chica era muy temperamental, le recordaba un poco a Misty, una de las amigas de Ash.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de tu pokebola de esa forma? Pudo pasarte algo grave ―regañó.

―¡_Poli, politoed_!

―Sí, me salvaste, y te lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Pero mira nada más cómo resultaste, si hubiera pasado a mayores yo… ―la voz se le quebró. Olivia tuvo que respirar hondo y aclararse la garganta―. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿bien?

―_Poli-toed _―el pokemon acuático sacudió la cabeza, negándose a la orden. Su entrenadora frunció más el ceño.

―¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Podrías… ―Olivia se interrumpió cuando Jack le colocó una mano en el hombro y negó con su cabeza.

―No es justo que le pidas quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando estés en peligro, tus pokemon te aprecian y así como tú harías de todo por ellos, ellos lo harían por ti. Si no los dejas ayudarte, entonces no estás siendo justa con sus sentimientos hacia ti.

El pokemon cruzó sus brazos y asintió, de acuerdo con el sermón de Jack. Olivia resopló.

―Detesto cuando tienes razón, ¡y tú no te pongas siempre de su lado!

―_¡Plolitoed!_ ―exclamó el pokemon con una sonrisa.

May sonrió, pensando que seguramente esos tres eran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero luego su mirada pasó a Slowbro y recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Slowbro parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada… a Solidad. Se veía muy confundido. May se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada, y compartió una mirada con Drew. La hostilidad entre ellos había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba eran todas las interrogantes que había, ambos querían saber qué diablos había pasado con Solidad y Slowbro.

May se hincó para quedar a la altura de Slowbro y Drew se sentó en la banca junto Blaziken.

―Slowbro, ¿sabes dónde está Solidad? ―preguntó suavemente, el pokemon dejó de buscar alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

Eso consiguió aumentar su preocupación, intentó disfrazar su expresión para no alterar al pokemon y fingió una sonrisa.

―¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la arena de concursos? ―habló con calma. El pokemon ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

―¿_Slow-bro?_

¿No lo recordaba, huh?

La situación era más complicada de lo que esperaba, creía que Slowbro recordaría todo y tan sólo era cuestión de averiguar lo que le había sucedido y él mismo los guiaría hasta Solidad. Al parecer no.

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Drew, él estaba mirando a Slowbro con el gesto pensativo, sus ojos verdes estaban serios y fijos. May suspiró y echó un vistazo a Olivia y Jack, Politoed ya no estaba y ambos los miraban a ellos expectantes.

May les sonrió débilmente y ellos le regresaron la sonrisa de forma tensa.

―Slowbro, ¿recuerdas la última vez que viste a Solidad?

May se volvió cuando escuchó a Drew hablar y le lanzó una mirada curiosa primero a él y luego al pokemon. Los ojos del pokemon se agrandaron lentamente y luego empezó a hablar en su idioma sin cesar y a señalar con sus patas hacia todos lados.

Ella y Drew compartieron una mirada dudosa, no sabiendo interpretar lo que el pokemon estaba diciendo. Pasó a mirar a Blaziken, quien escuchaba a Slowbro atentamente aún con sus brazos cruzados, y en cierto momento, la expresión normalmente seria de Blaziken pasó a una sorprendida.

Los ojos de su pokemon la encontraron y luego volvió al pokemon acuático. Evidentemente, algo impactante le había ocurrido en algún lugar de Slateport.

―Slowbro ―llamó suavemente―. ¿Podrías llevarnos al último lugar que recuerdas?

El pokemon se interrumpió en su explicación y la miró, Drew también centró su atención en ella. La sorpresa en la mirada de Drew consiguió herirla un poco, era como si él aún le tuviera muy poca fe.

Slowbro asintió como respuesta.

De acuerdo, ese sería su punto de inicio. Solidad debía estar en alguna parte preguntándose a dónde había ido su fiel compañero y seguramente muy preocupada por el estado en el que el pokemon había desaparecido.

May se puso de pie y sacó la pokebola de Blaziken, le dio las gracias antes de regresarlo adentro. Drew la miró expectante mientras ella daba media vuelta para caminar hacia Jack y Olivia.

―¿Se quedarán mucho en Slateport? ―preguntó casual, ambos alzaron sus miradas hacia ella y negaron con su cabeza.

―No, el próximo concurso es en ciudad Verdanturf y está a varios días de aquí ―contestó Jack―. Quisiera poder quedarme a ayudarte, pero…

―Entiendo, los concursos son importantes para ti, no te preocupes ―May le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Jack lució algo avergonzado pero agradecido.

―Yo quiero enfrentar el gimnasio de Mauville antes de dirigirme a Verdanturf, así que tengo que moverme rápido, pero me agradas y me siento mal por no quedarme a ayudar ―Olivia puso una mueca pensativa, luego sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel del costado de su morral―. Este es mi número. Si necesitas algo, solo llama y yo me encargo de traer a este mentecato conmigo. No somos los más grandes detectives, pero si necesitas un par de manos extra no dudes en llamarnos.

Jack frunció el ceño por verse señalado como el mentecato, pero asintió de acuerdo con lo que ella le ofrecía.

―Muchas gracias, Olivia.

―Oh, dime Liv.

May les sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos a modo de despedida.

―Muchas gracias, en serio. Espero verlos pronto, suerte en su viaje.

―Fue un honor, May Balance ―Jack sonrió de lado―. Buena suerte buscando a tu amiga.

―Fue un gusto conocerlos, a ambos ―Olivia ladeó la cabeza para ver a Drew. Él se mostró algo incómodo y solo alzó su mano.

May se despidió con su mano y se dio la vuelta, encarando la salida y a Drew. Inhaló y exhaló y luego lo miró a los ojos.

―¿Vienes?

Él la miró como si fuese un rompecabezas complicado, pero de igual modo asintió. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida detrás de Slowbro, quien guiaba el camino, y Drew la siguió.


	5. Chapter 5

**| Capítulo 4**

―¿Quieres dejar de sonreír de ese modo?

―Oh, yo no sé de qué estás hablando, Drew ―hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa y poner una cara curiosa, pero falló miserablemente―. Esta es mi sonrisa normal.

Drew le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

―No, no lo es.

May no pudo contenerlo más y soltó una risita jocosa.

Pero cómo no iba a sonreír si era una de esas pocas veces en que ella tenía la razón y no Drew. Para este punto, May se sentía como una verdadera detective y no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas de «te lo dije» a Drew, quien ya se había cansado de eso.

Esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que Drew tenía que reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y ella estaba disfrutándolo.

Ambos seguían a Slowbro por un camino que estaba conduciéndolos al bosque de Slateport y Drew estaba pasando un mal rato por tener que comerse sus palabras. ¿Quién decía disparates sin sentido ahora, huh?

Sin embargo, por mucho que a May le gustara fastidiar a Drew, no podía abusar mucho de ese privilegio si quería seguir manteniendo la paz entre ellos que había logrado traer la situación. Podía decir que Drew seguía molesto con ella y que la llama de su enojo se había avivado más con el incidente del concurso, pero estaba refrenando todos esos sentimientos para concentrarse en buscar a Solidad.

Ella sabía que una vez que encontraran a su amiga, Drew volvería a su mala actitud y entonces no solo tendría que enfrentarse a Drew, sino también a Solidad y eso la tenía nerviosa.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y cansado.

Cuando decidió regresar a los concursos este año no había contemplado que sería tan problemático, seguro que sabía que habría mucha confusión y que tal vez habría personas que no estarían contentas con ella, pero realmente nunca esperó esta actitud de parte de Drew. Si bien no esperaba una bienvenida de brazos abiertos, tampoco esperaba que se comportara como un idiota.

―May…

―¿Mm?

―¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Él no estaba mirándola, tenía sus ojos puestos en el suelo y su frente estaba arrugad. No se veía enojado, se veía... abrumado.

―¿Huh?

―En Johto, te fuiste sin despedirte ―esta vez sus ojos verdes buscaron los de ella, los encontraron―. ¿Por qué?

Ante esa mirada, May no supo cómo responder. Su mirada la hacía sentir pequeña, porque esa ya no era una mirada llena de furia, ésta era una vulnerable, la mirada de un amigo que estaba herido por sus decisiones. Eso podía con ella, la hizo sentir culpable. La opción de mentirle pasó por su mente, pero simplemente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, no a él, y esto estaba jodido porque sabía que tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

Demasiado honesta para mentir, demasiado avergonzada para decir la verdad. Era una situación complicada y decidió resolverla como resolvía todo últimamente: evadiéndola. Así que calló y observó sus pies, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar esa mirada en esos ojos verdes.

Ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para saber que estaba decepcionado, su voz y sus palabras se encargaron completamente de hacérselo saber.

―Sin respuesta, huh. Supongo que no es asunto mío, lo siento por presionar.

Drew metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y aceleró el paso dejándola atrás, sola y herida.

May se abrazó a sí misma y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?… No, ¿por qué _él_ tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

_Sensacional_, ahora estaba molesta con Drew.

Se quitó el cabello del rostro con frustración, pero sus hebras castañas obstruyeron su visión de nuevo. Resopló, irritada. No estaba acostumbrada a tener el cabello tan largo, pero no podía negar le gustaba; lo había dejado crecer durante su descanso y ahora le caía en la espalda como una cascada, y ya no llevaba su pañoleta, pero había veces en que su cabello se metía en su cara y eso era molesto.

También había dejado atrás su ropa de ciclista, si bien era cómoda sentía que debía hacer un cambio. Se había comprado un bonito cárdigan rojo y vestía pantalones cortos y una sencilla blusa negra. Era una nueva May para una nueva etapa... o eso es lo que había pensado, porque al parecer había personas que aún no querían dejar ir a la May del pasado y seguían intentando traerla al presente. Se estaba cansando de eso.

―_Slowbro…_

May alzó la mirada, el pokemon se detuvo en la entrada del bosque. Alcanzó a Drew y estando lado a lado ambos compartieron una mirada que pretendía ser comunicativa, pero terminaron desviándola gracias a su conversación anterior.

―Si vamos a hacer esto juntos es mejor que dejemos el problema de lado hasta que encontremos a Solidad ―dijo Drew, como si la culpable de todo ese ambiente tenso entre ambos aquí fuera sólo ella. May se sintió realmente ofendida, porque por supuesto que no era su culpa.

―Bueno, claramente no soy yo la del problema aquí.

Vio cómo Drew apretó su mandíbula, giró para encararla y quedar frente a frente.

―¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

―Digo que desde que llegué a Slateport tú te has estado portando como un cretino conmigo y siempre buscas una razón para discutir. Eres tú quien debe dejar el "problema" de lado y concentrarte en la búsqueda.

―Oh, ¿entonces yo soy el problema aquí?

―En gran parte, sí.

―¿Y qué me dices de ti y tu gran esfuerzo por "hacerte la misteriosa"? ¿Por qué mantenerlo todo en secreto?

May abrió la boca indignada.

―¡Yo no me "hago la misteriosa"! Si quiero dejar para mí _mis_ razones, es mi problema ¿de acuerdo?

―¡¿Aun cuando sabes que eso está consumiéndome?! ¡Odio no saber por qué me apartaste de ese modo!

Y con ese grito todo quedó en silencio, incluso Drew parecía haberse sorprendido de lo que acababa de gritar. May estaba pasmada, sin palabras, no estaba esperando eso para nada, ni remotamente.

Drew pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa más rápido que ella, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque sin mediar palabra, su expresión aún permanecía en shock y parecía moverse en piloto automático. May reaccionó en ese momento.

―¡Drew, espera! ¡Drew! ―pero el coordinador no respondió ni regresó, y May se sintió frustrada por no poder ir tras él, tenía que buscar a Solidad mientras Slowbro todavía recordaba el camino.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos y dejó salir un gruñido exasperado.

¿Por qué Drew tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?

* * *

Drew no tenía idea de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, sus pies se movían en automático, simplemente caminaba hacia adelante.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Lo que dijo no era una mentira, pero definitivamente no estaba en sus planes que ella se enterara. ¿Dónde diablos había dejado su autocontrol?

Todo comenzó a ser un desastre desde el momento en que la vio en el Centro Pokemon, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde su desaparición salió a flote y su mente se inundó, todo era demasiado confuso, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: ¿felicidad? ¿enojo? ¿alivio? No lo sabía, los tres estaban ahí, pero ninguno estaba del todo claro.

Era odioso tener que lidiar con sus emociones, prefería enterrarlas en lo profundo de su ser y encomendarse a su confianza, siempre podía fingir que nada lo perturbaba. Sereno, orgulloso, incluso un poco arrogante. Era su zona segura, no había necesidad de descifrar sentimientos confusos, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero todo había comenzado a salirse de sus manos desde que conoció a May.

Al principio simplemente le parecía ridícula, pero era entretenido hacerla rabiar con un par de comentarios y su respuesta a su provocación era un poco interesante. Pero para su sorpresa, esa pequeña novata creció para convertirse en una fuerte rival, y conforme iba creciendo, Drew también lo hacía; siempre queriendo mejorar, siempre queriendo estar diez pasos adelante.

Le gustara o no admitirlo, May lo había empujado a abrirse un poco más, de pronto tomaba riesgos, dejaba su zona de confort, intentaba ser cada vez mejor, como entrenador y como persona.

Después del Gran Festival de Kanto ya consideraba a May un poco más como una amiga que como solo su rival, pero durante su viaje por Johto, entre encuentros casuales y concursos, su amistad había crecido a tal punto en que ella se había convertido en alguien que realmente apreciaba tener a su lado. Por eso fue un golpe muy duro cuando desapareció y se negó a tomar llamadas o mensajes, ese último año sin tener noticias de ella solo causó un desequilibrio masivo dentro de él.

Lo que sentía era demasiado para analizar y no podía controlarlo, así que decidió enterrar todo y sellar ese desastre, pero eso solo había conseguido tenerlo de un humor horrible toda la temporada pasada. No sentía sus victorias de la misma forma y las derrotas poco hacían en él. Eso lo molestaba. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido su pasión? Odiaba no sentir nada al hacer lo que amaba.

Si algo podía afirmar que sentía, pero que jamás admitiría, era dolor. May se había ido sin despedirse y eso le dolió, porque de alguna u otra manera ella siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo y prometerle que la próxima vez que se enfrentaran ella iba a vencerlo y probar que era mejor, era una promesa de que se volverían a ver. Pero esa vez no lo hizo. Y ahora odiaba esa nueva actitud de ella que le decía que no era su asunto.

¡Claro que era su asunto! May era su rival, era su amiga, ¿es que para ella su amistad significaba tan poco? ¿Por qué estaba dejándolo fuera de ese modo?

Y, demonios, todo eso era muy difícil de controlar y al no saber expresarse correctamente terminaba comportándose como un cretino. _Arceus_, parecía un niño.

Pero May no tenía por qué enterarse de todo eso, él no quería que ella se enterara. Entonces, ¿por qué había hecho completamente lo contrario? ¿Por qué tenía que complicar todo?

―¡Drew!

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pero ese grito lo hizo detenerse. Fue como salir de un trance. Miró a su alrededor para intentar ubicarse, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Lo único que veía eran árboles, arbustos y algunos pokemon tipo insecto.

Genial, había estado caminando sin rumbo y ahora estaba perdido.

―¡Drew!

Era May quien lo llamaba, pero su voz no se escuchaba cerca.

Drew se recargó en la corteza de el árbol que tenía más cerca. Cerró sus ojos y se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fue él quien dijo que debían dejar el problema de lado, y sin embargo fue él quien lo hizo más grande y además se había perdido en el bosque. Todavía no sabían dónde estaba Solidad, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan inconsciente? Él no era así.

Era increíblemente fastidioso nublarse con sus propias emociones.

―¡Drew ¿dónde estás?!

Ese grito se había escuchado más cerca. Dudo en responderle, todavía no estaba completamente estable. Todavía tenía la confusión a flor de piel, ¿era buena idea…

No terminó ese pensamiento, porque de la nada Absol salió de su pokebola, tenía el pelaje erizado y estaba en posición de ataque. Drew frunció el ceño.

―¿Absol, qué-

―¡Drew- AHHH!

Fue ahí cuando todas sus alarmas saltaron y lo hicieron despegarse de ese tronco, olvidando inmediatamente toda esa confusión e inestabilidad.

Ese definitivamente no había sido un grito normal y el que Absol saliera de su pokebola de ese modo solo significaba una cosa: algo malo iba a suceder.

Entonces recordó algo que le hizo helar la sangre; si May y esa chica del Centro Pokemon tenían razón, no creía que Slowbro y aquel Ursaring fueran los únicos pokemon que estaban en el bosque.

Ante un segundo grito, Drew y el pokemon salieron corriendo en la dirección en donde habían escuchado la voz de May.

―¡May! ―ahora era él quien gritaba sin recibir respuesta―. ¡¿May?!

Comenzó a escuchar una pelea, sonidos de explosiones y alaridos de los pokemon y siguió esos sonidos.

―¡May!

―¡Drew!

Drew se alivió de escucharla de nuevo y aceleró el paso, las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Cuando cruzó un montón de arbustos altos, se encontró con una batalla en pleno apogeo.

Blaziken lanzaba un fuerte lanzallamas hacia un Mightyena que parecía en extremo furioso, mientras que Glaceon estaba protectoramente frente a May con el lomo erizado viendo fijamente a un par de Breloom que no paraban de temblar y gritar frenéticos. Slowbro estaba escondido detrás de May y ella tenía una gran rama entre sus manos.

―May… ―dijo suspirando con alivio, pero se arrepintió cuando la mirada de ambos Breloom lo encontraron. Tragó en seco.

El puño del Breloom más cercano comenzó a destilar luz, sus pequeños ojos oscuros lo miraban muy abiertos, los chillidos no se acallaban y eso estaba espantando a Drew.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó May.

―¡Cola de hierro! ―ordenó a Absol. La cola de Absol brilló e interceptó el golpe centrado del Breloom que iba destinado a Drew.

El pokemon de hierba/peleador retrocedió unos pasos y después recuperó su ritmo, gritando todavía más fuerte. Drew pudo ver cómo Absol miraba con horror a los pokemon salvajes, no parecía que Absol estuviera entendiéndoles en absoluto.

―Glaceon, usa tormenta de hielo en ambos Breloom. Blaziken, súper calor ―May ordenó con pánico. Drew corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, los ojos azules de May, infestados de miedo, se encontraron con los de él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó, ella lo miró con pánico.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

―Yo me encargo.

La tormenta de hielo consiguió que los Breloom disminuyeran un poco el ritmo y el súper calor de Blaziken creó una gran nube de humo que tenía confundido a Mightyena. Drew vio eso como su ventana de oportunidad.

―Debemos correr a mi señal, ¿lista? ―preguntó, May asintió―. De acuerdo. ¡Absol, usa flash y luego viento cortante!

Una luz potente salió de la frente de Absol y encegueció a los pokemon salvajes, quienes cubrieron sus caras de la luz y después fueron golpeados por el fuerte viento cortante que logró lanzarlos varios metros hacia atrás. Drew entonces tomó la mano de May y gritó:

―¡Corre!

* * *

Corrieron durante largos minutos, echaban miradas hacia atrás cada tanto para asegurarse que no los perseguían. Drew rezaba porque en su camino no hubiera más de esos pokemon locos y afortunadamente, no se encontraron con ninguno otro.

Eventualmente se detuvieron para poder descansar y tomar un respiro. Blaziken se apoyó en el mismo árbol que él, mientras que May, Glaceon y Absol se tumbaron al suelo para recuperar algo de su respiración. Slowbro no se veía tan mal como los demás, pero sí jadeaba un poco, May lo había llevado prácticamente arrastrando.

―¿Qué… Qué fue lo que pasó? ―le preguntó a la castaña que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento de rodillas en el suelo.

May alzó la mirada y lo vio por entre su largo cabello ahora distribuido por todo su rostro. Tosió un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Después de que… te fuiste, Slowbro me ―tosió de nuevo, la voz le salía algo débil― me llevó hasta el último lugar que recuerda. Buscamos a Solidad en los alrededores y gritamos su nombre ―May se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a respirar más normalmente, se hizo su cabello hacia atrás revelando sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera―. No la encontramos

―¿Qué? Pero…

―Entonces recordé la teoría que armamos Olivia y yo en el Centro Pokemon y me preocupó que estuvieras rondando solo por el bosque, así que comencé a llamarte, pero mis gritos atrajeron la atención de Mightyena y esos Breloom. Lo demás es historia ―explicó. Drew notó la forma en la que May admitió sin reservas que se preocupaba por él y eso lo hizo sentirse fatal―. Por otra parte, sí encontramos la pokebola de Slowbro, estaba tirada detrás de unos arbustos. Es un avance, quiere decir que al menos sabemos que sí estuvo por aquí, pero ahora estoy más preocupada por Solidad, hay que ampliar nuestra área de búsqueda.

May se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, vio con resignación la manga derecha de su cárdigan, la cual estaba rota y en su brazo Drew pudo ver una quemadura.

Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta ella, tomó su brazo para ver la herida desde más cerca. No parecía muy grave, pero seguro que escocía.

―Drew, ¿qué-

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Duele? ―May intentó alejar su brazo de él, sin responder, pero Drew lo tenía tomado con firmeza―. Cuando pregunté si estabas bien, debiste…

―Necesitábamos escapar y… es un simple rasguño, estoy bien ―la pequeña mano de ella tomó su muñeca y liberó su brazo de su agarre, le sonrió a medias y luego se acercó a ver si sus pokemon y Slowbro estaban bien.

Drew suspiró y revolvió el cabello de la nuca viéndola alejarse.

A veces ella podía ser tan terca…

Una vez que comprobó que Blaziken, Glaceon y Slowbro estaban bien, May los regresó a todos sus pokebolas, luego registró la parte del bosque donde se encontraban y después comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde habían escapado de los pokemon enloquecidos. Drew frunció el ceño.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó alzando la voz para que ella pudiese escucharlo.

―Al Centro Pokemon, necesito que papá me envíe un par de mis pokemon.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste ―respondió ella sin voltear a mirarlo―, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para poder cubrir el área del bosque, necesito a alguien que pueda volar.

―Yo tengo a Flygon conmigo.

―Entonces puedes comenzar a buscar.

Y May desapareció entre los arbustos altos.

Drew compartió una mirada hastiada con Absol, quejándose silenciosamente por la postura testaruda que había tomado la coordinadora. El pokemon negó con la cabeza en respuesta, desacreditando la actitud de su entrenador. Drew rodó los ojos y lo regresó a su pokebola, después siguió el camino por el que May se había ido.

No había forma de que la dejara vagar por ese bosque sola de nuevo.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al Centro Pokemon, Drew la arrastró hacia el mostrador. Y por más que ella intentó resistirse e insistir en que estaba bien para poder llamar a su padre, una sola mirada de ceño fruncido de esos ojos esmeralda fue suficiente para que desistiera en sus intentos.

Cuando la enfermera Joy la vio le hizo saber que estaba preocupada por la forma en que abandonó el concurso por la mitad, y su preocupación creció cuando captó la quemadura de su brazo. May intentó decirle que en realidad se veía peor de lo que era, pero Drew no la dejó.

Le explicaron a la enfermera Joy lo que había sucedido muy brevemente, ella expresó su preocupación por Solidad y por los pokemon enloquecidos del bosque. Les aconsejó que levantaran una denuncia de desaparición de Solidad y que informaran los acontecimientos del bosque a la oficial Jenny lo más pronto posible.

Ella y Drew compartieron una mirada insegura antes de sonreírle a la enfermera y asentir, entonces Drew le pidió a la enfermera una venda, agua fría y un paño para poder tratar la quemadura de May.

Cuando la enfermera Joy desapareció por la puerta para buscar lo pedido, May resopló.

―Te dije que estoy bien, lo que necesito es un teléfono.

―Este realmente no es el momento para ser obstinada, May, se te puede infectar y si empeora será un problema.

―Bueno, será _mi_ problema.

Drew soltó un bufido y decidió ignorarla echando una mirada alrededor. May frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo, entonces notó que había muchas personas sentadas en la sala de espera, la mayoría coordinadores, y todos estaban observándola.

Para este punto ya no se sentía cohibida por tener tantas miradas sobre ella, este último par de días se había acostumbrado a la atención, pero Drew sí parecía sorprendido e incluso algo incómodo.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en una banca cercana. Se quitó el cárdigan cuidadosamente, procurando que la tela no rozara con su herida.

_Bueno_, ahora que el cárdigan ya no cubría su visión de la herida entendía por qué Drew estaba tan insistente sobre tratarla, esa seguro se veía como una fea quemadura y ciertamente dolía mucho. Sólo esperaba que no dejara una marca.

La enfermera Joy regresó y le entregó a Drew el paño, la venda y un pequeño cazo con agua fría. La excesiva atención pasó a segundo plano para Drew, quien se sentó junto a ella y extendió su mano para que ella le ofreciera voluntariamente su brazo. May suspiró y lo hizo.

Drew empapó el paño en el agua y luego lo exprimió sobre la quemadura, May se mordió el labio con fuerza ante el ardor que provocó eso, pero cuando lo hizo por segunda vez dejó de escocer y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Observó atentamente el rostro de Drew mientras colocaba la venda alrededor de su brazo, se veía tan concentrado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada muy fija. Él estaba siendo muy gentil y cuidadoso. May no supo exactamente por qué, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras que le había gritado antes de desaparecer dentro del bosque y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Apartó la vista cuando él le preguntó si la venda estaba muy apretada. Negó, su rostro sintiéndose caliente.

―Ahí tienes, no tomó ni diez minutos ―el tono de Drew estaba muy lejos de reflejar la gentileza de sus acciones y eso la hizo hacer una mueca. Se miró el brazo y lo movió un poco, la venda no le molestaba mucho.

―Gracias.

―Seguro.

―Ahora iré a hacer esa llamada ―se levantó de su asiento y le pidió a la enfermera Joy un teléfono.

Fue su madre quien atendió la llamada. Como esperaba, su madre estaba llena de preguntas sobre el concurso. May le explicó brevemente la situación y le pidió que le mandara el pokemon que necesitaba, asegurándole que luego le explicaría mejor la situación. Caroline lo hizo con gusto y le pidió que la mantuviera informada de cualquier cosa, también le deseó suerte encontrando a su amiga.

Drew ya estaba esperándola afuera del Centro Pokemon, Flygon estaba afuera de su pokebola y Drew acariciaba su lomo.

―¿Todo listo? ―preguntó él, ella asintió―. Entonces apresúrate que el sol ya está empezando a ocultarse.

May resopló ante el tono de voz mandón que Drew estaba utilizando, él en respuesta a su bufido se agitó el cabello. Lanzó su pokebola al aire y su pokemon se materializó imponente frente a ella.

―¡Hola, Salamence! ―saludó con alegría acariciando el cuello del pokemon, quien agachó su cabeza en una reverencia.

―¿Un Salamance? ¿Cómo es que tienes un Salamence? ―preguntó Drew, sorprendido y tal vez algo cauteloso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, misteriosa, y luego le pidió a su pokemon que bajara un poco su cuello para que la dejara subir.

Salamance agitó sus alas con fuerza y la tierra se alzó un poco cuando las patas del pokemon dejaron el suelo.

May miró hacia abajo.

―¿No vienes? ―gritó.

Casi pudo escuchar a Drew resoplar antes de montar a Flygon y alcanzarla en el cielo.

Tenían cerca de dos horas antes de que el sol se pusiera completamente y la noche cayera, entonces no podrían ver nada y la búsqueda sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. May esperaba poder encontrar a su amiga antes de que eso sucediera.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, espero que les haya gustado 3**

**Hasta la próxima edición ;)**


End file.
